A Winter Wonderland
by Jessimicah
Summary: Castle asks Beckett to spend Christmas with him at his winter cabin...will this bring the dynamic duo together, finally? Set 18 months into the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys...**

**I've had this idea swirling in my head for some time now and figured it was time to actually write it up! It's pretty much complete, a dozen or so chapters at the moment. I hope you enjoy! **

**ALSO, this is set about 18months after the season 2 finale...**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle...sadly

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett glared at the growing stack of paperwork on her desk and tried to hold in a groan. She would definitely be here until the New Year if the pile kept expanding. Adding to her annoyance was her ever present shadow, his head lolled forward sleepily and the smallest amount of drool pooling in the corner of his mouth. Smirking, Beckett wondered about the best way to startle him awake…

"Beckett, get your team, in my office now." Her gaze moving away from Castle to Captain Montgomery, Beckett nodded. Standing, she stretched her tired muscles and nudged Castle with her foot to wake him. He mumbled something unintelligible before blinking his eyes open.

"Captain wants us. I'll grab the boys."

Castle nodded before stretching, discreetly admiring Beckett's back view as she strode to the break room, her high heels clacking, where Esposito and Ryan were most likely hiding out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later Becket and her team were in Captain Montgomery's office. He looked serious, which was enough to have them concerned.

"Ok….I know that it's been a tough 6 months for everyone, and that you each have a week break over Christmas-"

Beckett noticed Ryan gulp, his face paling slightly, and knew he was thinking the same as her. After working tirelessly for six months, her team _needed_ this week long break to re-group. There was no way they could keep going at the pace they had been. Just as she was about to voice her thoughts to her boss, he continued.

"So, after quite a bit of thought, I've decided you will be taking more than a week's break. You've got until end of shift today to complete your paperwork. After that I don't want to see any of you until the 10th of January. Is that clear?"

Not only did Beckett's jaw hit the ground, Ryan, Esposito and Castle's did as well.

"A month? You want us to take a month's break?" Esposito asked, shock lacing his voice. He thought they were lucky to have been given a week. But a whole month!

"No, I don't _want_ you take a month. I'm _telling_ you. It's an order." This was aimed at Beckett, as he knew she would be the most likely to argue. Surprisingly, she stayed silent.

"Karpowski and her team will hold the fort until January. Finish your paperwork, go home and don't come back." Finally letting a smile grace his features, Montgomery stood. There were rounds of "thanks, Cap" and hand shaking before the team left his office. Ryan quickly pulled out his cell, no doubt calling Jenny to tell her the good news. Esposito almost ran back to his desk, wanting to finish his paperwork as soon as possible.

Beckett and Castle made their way over to her desk, both sitting quietly for a few moments.

"Sooo…" Castle began, his voice hesitant. Beckett span her chair to face him, propped her elbows on her desk, her hands holding her chin up.

"Yes, Castle?"

"Well…a whole month. Any plans?"

Beckett shrugged, "Probably try to find a new apartment."

The apartment she had moved into after her old one blew up (almost two years ago now) was small and sparse and really just plain awful. Her lease was due to expire at the end of January and she was hoping to find a new nicer apartment before then. Though in New York City and on a cops salary….her chances were slim.

"Ooooook…."

Beckett could tell Castle was holding something back, his usually enigmatic face was somber, and his tone of voice matched.

"What, Castle? Can't go a whole month without me?" Beckett joked. Truthfully, she knew this wouldn't be the case. As it was, they spent most of their free time with each other, so much so that she had practically taken ownership of the guest bedroom at his loft. And as much as Lanie wished otherwise, her and Castle were just good friends. Or "BFF's", if you asked Castle.

"Well…I was thinking…I mean…" Castle spluttered, fighting to find words. Definitely a first for the famous novelist. Picking up on how uncomfortable he seemed to be, Beckett grinned and tapped her foot against his.

"Cat got your tongue, kitten?" She teased, trying to lighten his mood. He smiled back, but it wasn't genuine. Taking a deep breath, he asked her a similar question to one that had been the catalyst to almost ruining their fragile friendship 18 months ago.

"Would you come and spend a week with me at my cabin in the Adirondacks?"

* * *

_TBC_

_Review? Pleaaaaaaaase? =D_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a MASSIVE thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews!**

**And just a small file note: Martha will appear in this story, though not until the end. Alexis, on the other hand, plays quite a large role. And it _is_ set in the future which is why Ryan...well, I'll just let you read and find out... =D**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle**

__

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

The last time Castle had asked her to go away with him….well….it almost ended their friendship. Beckett wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She could tell from his expression he was worried about what her answer would mean for _them_. They were both single, had been for almost half a year now, so there really was no excuse for her to say no.

"I'd love to, Castle." She heard her mouth reply before her brain had a chance to catch up.

He almost jumped out of his chair, excitement brimming from every pore on his body. His grin just about split his face. The nine year old boy within was starting to emerge again.

"Seriously? Oh, this is great. So awesome. Finish your paperwork now, we can leave straight away. Oh, I need to call Lucy and get the cabin readied. And I should call Alexis. And Mother. Do you have ski's? It's ok, we have spares. And you'll need really warm clothes, it gets freezing and-"

Cutting of his babbling rant, Beckett smacked his shoulder.

"Castle. Stop. Let me finish this paperwork and then we'll go get Remy's and talk, ok?"

Castle nodded, drumming his fingers on her desk excitedly. After a few minutes the irritating noise was too much and Beckett looked up from her paperwork.

"Castle! Go away! Go annoy Ryan or Esposito until I'm done."

Castle sighed dramatically but left her alone, deciding to find Ryan.

XXXXXXX

"So, the wife happy you're going to be home for a month?" Castle asked Ryan. Ryan had finished his paperwork and was cleaning up his desk. Castle wasn't making it easy on the young Detective, picking everything up and playing with it and then not putting it back where it belonged.

"Yeah, she's over the moon. Means I'll be there for a few weeks with her and the baby."

Castle watched Ryan and the happiness on his face as he talked about his _very_ pregnant wife who was due any day now. He felt a tug in his gut…which he pretended was _not _jealousy.

"Well, I'll let you re-arrange the mess I just made. Have a Merry Christmas, Ryan. And be sure to let me know how everything goes with Jenny?" Castle embraced Ryan in a….as manly a hug as possible. It was a bit awkward for them both.

"Yeah, of course. Merry Christmas to you too, Castle." They grinned at each other, then Ryan grabbed his jacket and headed over to say goodbye to Beckett while Castle went in search of Esposito.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Espo, my man!" Finding the other Detective coming up from the morgue (and most likely a little not-so-secret rendezvous with Lanie….), Castle slapped him on the back.

"Castle. Any plans for Christmas?" Esposito stopped and leant against the hallway wall. Castle suddenly wasn't too confident about the stance and look in Esposito's eyes.

"Uh…um…well, yeah, I've got a small cabin in the Adirondacks…might go up there for a bit."

Esposito nodded.

"Right. You plan on taking a certain brunette Detective with you?"

Ahh, nothing could get past Esposito.

"Maybe." Castle answered, already knowing the threats that were about to come his way. Why did everybody assume _he _was going to break _her_ heart?

"Look Castle, I know you and Beckett have been close ever since …anyway… I hear anything….one single word about you not being on your best behavior…you better watch your back."

Castle nodded, afraid of saying anything in case his voice squeaked like a 5-year old girl.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Castle." With that, Esposito shook Castle's clammy hand and walked away. Wiping his palms on his pants, Castle shook his head, part in amusement and part in fear, and decided it was time to get his favorite Detective and treat her to some burgers.

XXXXXXX

"Hi Kate, Hi Rick."

Castle and Beckett smiled at the waitress as they sat down in their usual booth at Remy's.

"Hey Rachel. How are you today?" Beckett asked, pulling off her scarf.

"Great, thanks. You two after the usual?" She asked, pulling out her little writing pad.

"Certainly are, thanks Rachel." Castle said, flashing a charming smile. Rachel grinned, scribbled down their usual order and moved towards the kitchen.

"How come she gets to call you Kate and I don't?" Castle whined, slumping back in his chair like a petulant child. Beckett grinned.

"Build a bridge Castle. Now, tell me what I need to bring."

Castle began to rattle off a few essentials she would need to take to the cabin and Beckett made a mental list in her head. Soon enough their food arrived.

"Oh, Rachel, you are truly awesome. This looks great, as always!" Castle murmured, grabbing his burger and taking a large bite. Ketchup oozed out the side of his mouth and down his chin. Rachel laughed and handed a napkin to Beckett.

"Ha! I'm not his mother, he can clean himself up!" Beckett said and threw the napkin at Castle. He looked wounded, but cleaned himself up before grabbing the large strawberry shake and taking a loud gulp, knowing the reaction he would get from Beckett.

"Hey! Castle! That's to share, don't drink it all!" Grabbing the drink away from him, she held it hostage on her side of the table.

Rachel laughed at the pair. They always ordered one shake to share, and the same fight ensured every time. She really didn't understand these two.

"You have a good night, guys." With that, she left them alone to fight over the shake.

After finishing their meal, with minimal fighting over the shake and who ate more than their fair share of the fries, Castle paid the bill (he never let her pay) and they made their way back to the precinct and Beckett's car.

"So, if we leave first thing tomorrow, would that be ok?" Castle asked, stretching himself out in the passenger seat.

"Yeah…that's fine. There's…actually a few things at your place that I need to pack as well…" Beckett said, starting the car. Although Beckett stayed in Castle's loft more often than not, it wasn't something either were comfortable talking about. Well, Castle would be more than happy to discuss it, but he knew Kate Beckett almost better than she knew herself, and discussing the topic of her pretty much residing at his loft would undoubtedly scare her away.

"That's cool. What if we stop at your apartment now, you can grab what you need and then crash at mine tonight and we can leave first thing?"

"Yeah…ok, well when I said 'a few things' I actually kind of meant everything I would need is at your place."

Castle was silent so Beckett turned up the radio and slowly maneuvered the car through traffic towards his loft. Halfway there Castle turned the radio down and swiveled in his seat to face her.

"It means a lot, that you're coming with me." He said, his tone soft. Beckett glanced at him before looking back to the road.

"It means a lot that you asked, Castle."

Unsuccessfully they both tried to hide their pleased smiles.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, who else squealed after the final scene of Anatomy of a Murder? It _still_ makes me giddy! **

**But anywhooo, another chapter up, hope you guys enjoy! And thank you so much for your lovely reviews, always makes my day happier.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle...**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

"I really wish I was coming with you guys." Alexis moaned the next morning, lying on Kate's bed. Alexis had come to think of it as "Kate's bed" even though the Detective would never admit such a thing. Although she lived on campus in Princeton, Alexis had come home enough weekends to know that the guest bedroom in her Dad's loft had slowly become Kate's bedroom. She also knew her father and Kate were in denial, neither brave enough to admit their feelings for each other. It frustrated her, but finally, this week away for them gave her hope! If only she could go! Or at least be a fly on the wall…

"I wish you could come as well, Lex." Kate sat down on the bed next to Alexis and gently tugged the girl's long red hair from its ponytail and began braiding it. Alexis smiled at the gesture. She loved Kate and she wished her father would hurry up and make a move before another Schlemming came along...

"Mom will no doubt drag me to every shop in LA. Maybe I could pretend to be sick, and come and stay with you guys in a few days?" She knew she sounded immature, but she really would rather spend the week with her Dad and Kate.

Kate laughed and bent to kiss Alexis' forehead.

"Alexis, your poor Mom never gets to see you. Indulge her just this once."

"Fiiiiine. Maybe you and Dad could stay an extra week and I could come up then?" She sat up as Kate finished the braid and turned to face the Detective.

"Maybe. You should go get ready, your Mom will be here any minute." Kate smiled gently, understanding Alexis' lack of excitement at the prospect of spending a week in LA with her mother. Her chest ached, because she was sure the look of disappointment on Alexis' face matched her own. She really would have loved for Alexis to come with them. Hearing the buzzer from downstairs indicating her Mom was here, Alexis made a face before quickly hugging Kate and running back to her bedroom to grab her suitcase.

XXXXXXX

"If you need anything, you just call, ok?" Castle hugged his daughter again. Meredith stood impatiently by the door tapping her foot. Kate hovered in the background, not wanting to intrude on the family moment.

"Of course, Dad. And please think about what I said, ok?" Alexis begged. Castle nodded before hugging his daughter again.

"Alexis, dear, we need to go." Meredith slung her large handbag from one arm to the other, her frustration clearly growing.

"Ok, ok." Alexis sighed. She moved over to Kate and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't kill each other, ok?" She whispered into Kate's ear. The Detective nodded.

"Like your Dad said, if you need anything…"

"I'll call, I promise." Giving one last squeeze, Alexis pulled away, grabbed her suitcase and headed out of the loft, Meredith chattering behind. Castle closed the door behind them and faced his gloomy looking Detective.

"Cheer up, Detective. I'm sure my amazing daughter will be back with us sooner than you think. Now, are you all packed? We should hit the road. And guess what? Because it's _my_ cabin, and _my_ car, _I _get to drive! Oh yeah!" Sweeping past Beckett, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back upstairs to her room. She managed a small laugh.

"It's ok Castle. I'm not going to argue with you." Going into the guest bedroom, she closed the door on his shocked face. He couldn't believe it….she was actually going to _let him drive_? He quickly made his way to his bedroom before he started to break out into a happy dance.

XXXXXXX

"You know Castle, you're lucky I'm not wearing my badge. I would have arrested you for a dozen road traffic violations by now." Beckett said, gripping the door handle as Castle made a sharp turn with the large car. Once the road straightened out, he turned to grin at her.

"Don't tell me your scared, Beckett?" He teased. She released the door and relaxed. Now that they were out of New York City and on the open road she leant back in her seat, kicked her shoes off and placed her feet against the dash.

"Your damn right I was scared. It's no wonder Alexis had me teach her how to drive."

Castle laughed and glanced across at Beckett. She looked so much younger, slumped back against the seat, wearing faded jeans and a NYU sweater, her hair in messy plaits.

"Castle!" She yelled, realising his attention was on her and not the snowy road ahead.

Quickly he focused back on driving, but every now and then glanced across at her, pleased to see a happy smile on her face the entire time.

XXXXXXX

Having grown tired of the radio, Beckett rummaged through the car's glove compartment, pulling a few CD's out. She turned amused eyes to Castle and held one out to him.

"Didn't figure you for a Glee fan, Castle."

He made a 'pff' sound before denying it was his, "It's Alexis'. And so are the Taylor Swift and Beyonce CD's."

"Uh huh. And the Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Miley Cyrus CD's...they're not yours? Or _maybe_ they belong to your mother?"

Grinning, Castle reached across and tugged Beckett's plait. She half heartedly swatted his hand away in pretend annoyance.

"Plug in my Iphone, I know for a fact that there will be music to your liking."

She did as he said, and unlocked the phone (secretly pleased that she knew his pin number), then scrolled through his playlist until she found something suitable. A moment later, ACDC's Highway to Hell blasted through the speakers.

"Good choice, Detective. Now, pass me the gummy bears, I'm starving and we've still got a while to go."

XXXXXXX

"Jeez, Beckett, how many layers are there to the Beckett Onion?" Castle turned surprised eyes to Beckett, who had stopped humming along to the songs on his Iphone and had actually started singing. She slouched deeper into the passenger seat of Castle's large SUV, her odd-sock covered feet resting on the dashboard. It seems where Alexis learned eye-rolling from Beckett, Beckett learned the habit of never wearing matching socks from Alexis.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Castle."

He sighed and turned his eyes back to the road.

"I didn't know you could sing. It seems every day I learn something new about you…yet I've known you for what? Almost four years? When will you stop surprising me?" He grumbled this, but a smile was bright on his face.

"Castle, the Beckett Onion has never ending layers...Are we there yet?"

Shaking his head at her, he laughed.

"Not yet, dear. Another hour or so. Please, continue singing."

Grinning, Beckett obliged, but in an off key voice. The rest of the trip was filled with them teasing each other and Beckett's purposely off key singing. Seeing her face relaxed for the first time in months, Castle was beyond relieved she had agreed to come with him. He also filed away the little detail of her singing skill for an idea in his next Nikki Heat novel.

XXXXXXX

Because Castle had no respect for road rules…or speed regulations, they arrived at his cabin less than an hour later. Turning into a small driveway, Beckett couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the "cabin" that belonged to the famous, wealthy author beside her. Castle grinned at her expression as he put the car into park and undid his seatbelt.

"So, you like?"

Beckett took a moment to answer. She thought her mouth probably gaped like a fish.

"Castle…this is…not what I expected at all!" She turned shining eyes to face him, and he knew she liked what she saw.

Beckett had been expecting some massive flashy cabin…but this…it was a small log cabin, quaint and old looking in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, nothing but hundreds of towering trees viewable for as far as the eye could see.

The cabin was two stories, lights were glowing from inside on both levels and smoke was billowing out from a chimney. Snow covered everything, making the scene look like something out of a Victoria St. Clair romance novel.

"We only have one neighbor, Lucy. I called ahead and asked her to put the fire on. There's no central heating but hopefully the fire will have warmed most of the house by now." Opening his door, he stepped carefully onto the slick snow and came around to open her door.

"Ill give you a tour, we can unpack later." Grabbing her hand and helping her down from the car (even though they both knew she didn't need help) he led her towards the cabin, hand still holding hers. He figured so long as she wasn't pulling away or pulling a gun on him, he was safe. There were a few steps, and then he reached the front door and unlocked it, opening and pushing Beckett in ahead of him. He was relieved to find the cabin warm. Bless Lucy!

"Ok, so as you can see this is pretty much an open plan. There's a small bathroom just over there." Castle pointed out numerous things to her. She was surprised to learn that there wasn't one TV in the house, only board games, an old record player and shelves and shelves of books. Everything was cozy and warm. Not at all what she expected.

"When Alexis and I come here, it's to get away from the gadgets and noise of New York. We just read and play games. And eat. It's great." Castle said. He pulled her towards a narrow staircase and walked up ahead of her. Beckett looked at the walls on either side, pictures of Alexis and Castle together adorning every inch of space. There was one of a much younger Castle, his hair long and floppy, cradling a newborn Alexis. She smiled and traced her finger across the picture in adoration, before quickly following Castle up to the second level.

"Up here we have my bedroom. Then Alexis' room is just across here and there's also another small bedroom at the end. You can stay in Alexis' room…unless you want to share my bed and keep me warm?" Castle waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the charming offer, Castle, but no. Are you sure I should stay in Alexis' room…I don't want to invade her privacy…and you said there's another room?" Beckett walked back towards the spare bedroom, but Castle grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Trust me; it's not set up for anyone to stay in. And I asked Alexis and she's fine with you staying in her room…though she did have the same hope as I did about you keeping me warm…"

Laughing, Beckett pulled away.

"In your dreams, Castle. Now let's unpack and then eat. I'm starving."

He sighed in resignation, but made a promise to himself and Alexis, that by the end of the week, Kate Beckett _would_ be sharing his bed.

* * *

_TBC_

**So, review? I will beg. Pretty please? With _cherries_ on top!**

**P.S. Anyone who's read Naked Heat would have picked up on the little reference hidden in this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are all awesome! I wasn't planning on updating each day but all your reviews get me excited and I can't stop myself from posting the next chapter! So...hint hint... =D**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle**

* * *

After unpacking her clothes into the empty drawers in Alexis' bedroom, Beckett sat on the carved wooden single bed and admired the small room she was staying in. It obviously hadn't changed much since Alexis was a little girl. The walls, curtains and bedspread were varying shades of pink. There were Barbie's and porcelain dolls and teddy bears splayed across the cedar chest of drawers. The only grown-up-Alexis thing in the room was the antique serpentine kneehole desk with bottles of nail polish, writing paper and different coloured gel pens spread out neatly. There were pictures tacked to the wall above, mostly of friends, some who Beckett was surprised to recognize as girls Alexis had brought back to the loft to "hang out" with. There was also one of Alexis and Beckett, taken years ago when Alexis was working at the precinct for a school assignment. Beckett moved the picture from the desk to the night stand next to the bed. Even though Alexis had been living on campus in Princeton for most of the year, she and Beckett had become incredibly close. Beckett tried to keep herself emotionally distant from the girl, she wasn't her mother and didn't want to cross any boundaries, but it was so difficult to stop herself from loving Alexis like she was her own child. She had tried for a while to convince herself that she was just lonely, needing someone to love, maybe even a little (dare she even think it) clucky. Beckett had eventually come to the conclusion that, yes, she was all of those things, but Alexis was an amazing young girl who was easy to love, and even though she really had no right to feel this way about Castle's daughter, as long as Alexis wanted Beckett in her life, she would be there.

Sighing, Beckett shook her head to clear her thoughts, and decided to go and snoop downstairs.

_XXXXXXX_

When Kate Beckett was a girl her parents' house was furnished with antiques, some passed down through the family, other pieces purchased at auctions. So she knew, just by glancing, that to the untrained eye, the pieces in Castle's cabin would just appear to be big brown blobs of furniture, but Beckett knew better. The large open mahogany bookcases almost bursting with books were definitely Victorian and probably one year's worth of her paycheck. Scattered randomly about was a rosewood sofa table, a cedar and brass bound secretaire campaign chest and a Regency mahogany chiffonier topped with framed photos and what looked like little pottery ornaments made by a young child. It should have screamed wealth, but the open living plan oozed warmth and comfort and love and _family_. Thick Persian carpets overlapped and covered the wooden floorboards, deep red curtains hung from each window and a fluffy blanket was draped over the large sofa. Beckett could already picture herself sitting amongst the overstuffed cushions in front of the sofa, fire roaring before her, reading the first Nikki Heat book, cuddled in Castle's arms…-_woah, Katie-girl, jumping the gun a bit ther_e-ignoring the annoying voice in her head, Beckett smiled and made her way over to Castle who was standing by the stove wearing a ridiculous apron.

"So, since I know you love my mad bacon and egg cooking skills, that's our dinner." Castle said, noticing as Beckett made her way over and leant against the small kitchen counter.

"Don't flatter yourself. Does this mean we'll be having chicken and veggies for breakfast then?"

"Ha, ha, Detective. You're a little comedian, aren't you?" He chuckled, lightly slapping her hand away as she attempted to grab some bacon from the pan. She huffed, but moved around him to find some plates and cutlery. Once the food was done they sat down at the small rosewood dining table.

"Our neighbor, Lucy, will be here in a few minutes, she can't wait to meet you. And even though I know you're not really big on the whole "Christmas" thing, I thought before it gets dark we could go find a tree, bring it back and decorate it?"

He sounded so hopeful, Beckett really couldn't say no. And she toyed with the idea of questioning his choice of words regarding the "_our _neighbor", but let it slide this time.

"Sounds good. I hope you don't expect me to help you cut it down and carry it though?" She said, spearing some eggs with her fork.

"Certainly not, what sort of gentleman would that make me?" He chuckled at the look on her face but continued.

"And I thought tomorrow we could head into town, buy some groceries and what not. I asked Lucy to grab the basics for us to get by tonight."

"That sounds fine, Castle. I'm just happy to be here." The words were softer than she intended them to be, and she glanced up to see him smiling at her….almost _tenderly_? Surprising them both, he reached over and clasped her hand in his.

"Beckett…Kate…"

Before he could continue there was a soft knock on the front door. Reluctantly pulling his hand away, he broke eye contact and moved to the door.

Beckett pulled her hand into her lap, her fingers warm and tingling from the sensation of his grasp. It seemed this Lucy had awful timing.

_XXXXXXX_

Beckett hadn't given much thought to what "Lucy" would be like, but the moment the older lady pulled her into a warm embrace she knew she would like her.

"The famous Detective Kate Beckett. I've heard so many stories about you, I'm glad to finally meet you!" Lucy gushed, pulling away from Beckett, her green eyes twinkling at the blush that rose on the Detective's face.

"It's nice to meet you to, Lucy. Thank you for setting the cabin up for us."

Lucy waved her hand and shook her head.

"Please, anything for my Ricky here." Lucy walked back over to "Ricky" who was holding a small child on his hip.

"This is my granddaughter Lilly. Lilly, say hi to Kate." Lucy took Lilly from Castle, who stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. The little girl, who was maybe 3, hid her head against her grandmother's shoulder shyly. Laughing lightly, Beckett moved towards Lucy.

"Hi Lilly. My name's Kate. Did you know that upstairs we have _lots_ of dolls you can play with?"

Lilly lifted her head, eyeing Beckett.

"Weally?"

Beckett nodded and held out her arms.

"Would you like me to show you? We could play with them if you like?"

Lilly nodded and lifted her arms shyly towards Beckett, who pulled her into her arms. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary at Castle's look of disbelief (Lilly was usually very hesitant around strangers), Beckett took the little girl upstairs to play with Alexis' dolls.

"Oh, Richard. She is wonderful. If you weren't such a dolt you'd be married to the girl by now, with your own kids to play with. Lilly is going to put on such a tantrum when its time to go!" Lucy grumbled, slapping Castle's cheek lightly. Grinning, Castle led Lucy to the sofa to talk and catch up. He wondered how he got so lucky as to be surrounded by amazing women wherever he went.

* * *

_TBC_

**Review's make for a quicker update, kids! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, since you've all been absolutely wonderful with your reviews, I'm updating a short chapter, which will be the last for the next few days as I'm heading to Sydney for work... =(**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle...**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5_

Kicking off her winter boots and flopping onto the large sofa, Beckett's muscles ached. She really should have known better. As strong as he was (and yes, she had admired his muscles from time to time), Castle definitely wasn't strong enough to single handedly carry back the bulky Christmas tree he had chosen. Tired of listening to him complain and whine, Beckett had helped drag the thing back. The tree was finally inside the cabin, set up next to one of the large bay windows. As soon as it was standing stable on its own, Castle flopped down on the sofa next to her, squishing his side against hers.

"You mind?' She asked, nudging him. He almost fell off the side, but managed to catch himself before he did.

"Don't be mean. Didn't you ever learn to share?" He asked, purposely shifting closer so that now every inch of their sides were touching. She sighed, knowing he would only move if she threatened him with her gun, which she did not have. Besides, admitting silently to herself, she very much liked the feel of his body so close to hers, even if he did smell like sweat and dirt. They were silent for a few minutes, relaxing after the strenuous task.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Lucy live out here all the time?"

Beckett was curious about their elderly neighbor and her adorable granddaughter. Lilly had been furious when it was time for them to leave, throwing her little body on the ground and thumping her hands. She wanted to stay and play dolls with Katie.

"She does. Lilly's mom and dad died when she was just a baby. Lucy is the only relative left. And as much as she loves Lilly, she knows she can't keep her sheltered out here forever. She'll need to start school soon enough, and Lucy struggles to keep up with her as it is."

Castle sighed and rubbed his grubby face. It was time for a shower. And something to lighten the mood.

"Care to join me in the shower, Detective?"

He never seemed to learn. His body landed with a thud on the soft carpeted floor and he groaned at the cracks his tired bones made.

"Just for that Castle, I'm going to take extra long." She rose, skipped over his limp body and raced to the only shower in the cabin, slamming the door shut. He chuckled for a few seconds before bolting upright and chasing after her.

"Beckett! Kate! Don't you dare take too long! We've only got a limited supply of hot water, you hear!" He yelled, banging on the door. He heard her laugh, and it sounded astoundingly evil. Sighing, he slid down the door, fingers crossed she would be nice enough to save him some hot water.

_XXXXXXX_

Beckett was nice enough to save him some hot water. She opened the door, surprised to find him leaning against it. He almost choked when he saw her, wrapped in nothing but a red towel, her wet hair curling past her shoulders and steam billowing out from behind her. She grinned at the look on his face and sauntered past, teasing him, and made her way up to Alexis' room. Castle had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before heading into the bathroom to take a coldshower.

_XXXXXXX_

Castle came out of the bathroom, dressed in his plaid PJ's, surprised to see Beckett curled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her, one of his Derek Storm books in her lap. Her eyelids were drooping shut and he realized they were both too tired to decorate the tree tonight. He moved towards her and put the book on the sofa table. She barely noticed.

"Beckett? C'mon, Detective, time for bed."

When she nodded mutely but didn't move, he wrapped his arm around her too-slim waist and lifted her from the sofa. She sighed, but didn't pull away from him as he helped her walk upstairs to her room. Thankfully the heat from the fire had warmed most of upstairs, but when she crawled under the pink frilly covers on Alexis' bed, he couldn't help but grab an extra blanket and tuck it tightly around her. He leant over and kissed her forehead, hesitantly, almost expecting her to "Gibbs" slap him for daring to do so. But she didn't even move. He sighed in relief.

"Goodnight, Kate." He whispered, backing out of the room. Seconds after he flicked the light off, he heard her whisper.

"Goodnight, Rick."

Kate Beckett may not have been in his bed with him, but he certainly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

__

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

**Yes, I know it was short! But I hope you enjoyed. I can firmly guarantee that Chapter 6 will be longer...with a bit heavier Casketty goodness as well! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Even though I'm exhausted (connecting flights are NOT fun!) I decided to post a little chapter, because you've all been such wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

Kate Beckett woke, at first unsure of her surroundings in the dark. Something was tickling her nose, and she swatted it away until she realized it was one of the many stuffed toys that took up residence on a shelf above the small bed she was occupying. How it had ended up with her….

She shivered, noticing the chill. The fire must have gone out at some point during the night. There wasn't a clock in the room, so she had no idea what time it was, and she could see it was dark outside still. She shivered again, unsure what to do. Should she wake Castle to get the fire going? No…that wasn't fair. Though, if she was this cold, surely he had to be as well…Removing the covers, she swung her legs to the side. She almost yelped as her bare feet made contact with the cold wooden floor. Gritting her teeth and scolding herself for being such a girl, she jumped out of the bed and practically ran across to Castle's room. His door was open, so she crept in and sat on the edge of his bed. It was a king size, yet he was sprawled across it, blankets twisted every which way. One foot dangled out the side and Beckett had to resist the urge to see if his feet were ticklish. His hair was sticking out in all different directions and every few breaths he let escape the smallest snore. Admonishing herself for thinking he looked _cute_, Beckett leant across and poked his ribs.

"Castle, wake up!"

He snorted louder and swiped her hand away from his ribs.

"G'way," he grumbled, snuggling deeper into the thick blanket.

"Castle! The fire went out and my room is cold! C'mon, get up." She tried pushing his body towards the edge of the bed, but even in his sleepy state he was having none of it.

"Quiet, woman." He groaned, rolling towards her. He untangled his legs and lifted the blanket, grabbing her arm and yanking her down next to him. Holding tighter on her waist as she struggled to move away, he threw the blanket back over the top of them and snuggled into her side. He threw one leg over hers and nuzzled his nose into her neck, effectively silencing her half hearted protests and stilling her wriggling body.

After a few tense moments, Beckett relaxed and shifted deeper into the mattress, letting Castle's warm body cover her own cold one. She sighed and poked his ribs once more.

"Don't ever call me 'woman' again, Castle."

He chuckled against her neck, his warm breath making her skin quiver.

"Go to sleep."

She sighed again, but did as she was told, her heart beating double time as she realized she was snuggled in bed with Richard Castle.

_XXXXXXX_

When Castle woke a few hours later he no longer had a bed partner. Shifting slightly, he turned and noticed her sitting on the bay window, her knees tucked under her chin. Outside looked like a white wonderland. Snow was falling softly, and the sun was making everything glisten and sparkle. Beckett smiled at the beauty of it.

"Hey." Castle said softly, not wanting to startle her. He was surprised she was still even in his room. She turned and smiled at him.

"Morning. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, one hand waving at the window. He nodded, but kept it to himself that he thought she was more beautiful than the view outside.

Yawning, she slowly moved back to the bed, climbing in and pulling the blanket back over her. Castle was too afraid to move. _What was she doing? Why wasn't she bolting to her room, running away? Did she just climb into his bed without a fight? What?_ Castle's mind ran a mile a minute, trying to work out her very un-Beckett like behavior. After a few moments of indecision, he turned so his body was facing her back. Scooting closer, he wrapped one arm around her waist timidly, and placed his head just above hers on the pillow. She didn't threaten him. She didn't shoot him or injure him so he could never have more children. She did, however, _snuggle_ back against him, and it took all of his will power not to squeeze her to death and then run and shout to the world that he was holding _Kate Beckett _in bed, and she _liked _it!

After a few minutes, she asked him what their plans were for today, and he replied and they talked aimlessly about nothing.

Beckett was sure Castle would be able to hear the loud thumping of her heart. Her body tingled everywhere it touched his, and she could scarcely breathe. She tried to keep up her end of the conversation, but all she could think about was that she was in bed with _Richard Castle just New York, Best Friend_….and she _liked_ it…._a lot._ Almost too much. And damn, but how was she going to be able resist waking up next to him like this for the next week?

* * *

**So, reviews are like gold star stickers. Awesome and encouraging...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack! And after a 13 hour work day all I could think about was racing home to post this new chapter for you amazing followers! So I hope you enjoy... _actually_ I know most of you will like this chapter...more specifically the last part...**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7**_

"KB, are you almost ready to go?" Castle called upstairs to Beckett. She smiled at the nickname and finished placing all the dolls Lilly had been playing with yesterday back in their respective places on the chest of drawers before coming downstairs to meet him.

"I'm ready when you are, Castle."

"Excellent. I'll just call Lucy and see if she wants us to grab anything while we're in town." He pulled out his iPhone, one eye on Kate as she pulled her coat, gloves and scarf from the wrought iron hat stand by the door. He could see from her body language that she was excited to venture into the small town a few miles away. She grabbed her beanie and placed it on her head; looking in the mirror and re-arranging it until she was satisfied it looked ok.

Assured from Lucy that she didn't need anything (with Lilly yelling in the background about coming to visit Katie again) Castle disconnected the call and bundled himself up as well. Closing the door behind them, they made their way to Castle's black SUV, Beckett settling herself in the passenger seat without comment. Castle started the car, quickly turning the heat on.

"Looks like you have a fan." He said, turning to grin at Beckett.

"Another one? I have so many already!" She joked.

"Lucy said all Lilly's been talking about is coming back over to play with Katie." He chuckled.

"Really? She's adorable. And I don't mind if she comes over to play...unless you'd rather she didn't?" Beckett settled back, once again slouching in the large seat and placing her feet on the dash. Castle was quickly learning this was her favorite way of sitting when she wasn't the driver.

"I love Lilly. If you're happy for her to come over then so am I. Maybe later in the week we'll see if her and Lucy want to come into town and see Santa?"

Looking at the excitement on his face, Beckett figured it wasn't only Lilly who would want to see Santa.

"I forget your 9-years old sometimes, Castle." She laughed, leaning over to pinch his cheek. He looked affronted.

"Hey! No abusing the driver. Besides, Alexis was like you. She figured out the whole 'Santa isn't real thing' when she was still so little and I never got the chance to try it again." He actually looked sincerely sad, which made Beckett curious.

"What do you mean, again?"

He sighed and rubbed his hair with one hand before placing it on his thigh. Beckett knew instantly it was "serious" conversation time.

"You and I were both only kids, right? Well, I always found it lonely. When I had Alexis, I hoped it would be different for her. I wanted to give her brothers and sisters. Of course, Meredith didn't even want Alexis, let alone another baby. And Gina? She didn't have a maternal bone in her body. So I never got to do the whole Christmas thing again, trying for as long as possible to make my child believe in Santa."

Unsure how to respond, Beckett slowly moved her hand across to his which was resting on his thigh. He glanced at her and smiled, entwining his fingers through hers.

"I think taking you and Lilly to see Santa would be wonderful." She said. He nodded happily and continued to drive, never letting go of her hand.

XXXXXXX

After dragging her from one little tourist shop to the next, Beckett was relieved when Castle finally decided he'd had enough browsing and it was time to get the 'serious' shopping done. It felt like shopping with Castle was just as exhausting as solving a murder. He had to look at and touch _every single thing_. They made their way back up the Main Street towards the little grocer, Castle refusing to let go of her hand. After the first few times she had let him grab it to drag her somewhere, he had taken it as his right to hold it continuously. And he hadn't let go since. She didn't mind, although she wasn't about to inflate his ego and let him know that. Once inside the store he finally released her to grab a cart. And the 9-year old reared its head again. After throwing nothing but junk food in the cart (which Beckett kept taking back out, like Castle needed any more sugar) he ran ahead and lifted his feet off the ground, his weight balancing on his arms and the wobbly wheels of the cart. Beckett watched in dismay as he nearly sent a stand of tomato cans flying. Embarrassed, even though nobody had seen, she stomped up behind him and grabbed his ear, twisting it. Just as he was about to yell "apples" she leant in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Castle, do that again and I won't sleep in your bed tonight."

He froze for a second, so she released his ear and continued ahead, swaying her hips teasingly. After a few moments he regained his senses and quickly followed behind. He was on his best behavior for the rest of the shopping trip.

XXXXXXX

Back at the cabin unpacking the groceries, Castle couldn't help but glance at Beckett every few minutes. She had continued to flirt with him for the remainder of the afternoon. And it wasn't like their usual teasing flirting, it was _flirting _flirting….and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the normal Kate Beckett…had her body been invaded by aliens? Of course, being as attracted to her as he was, he couldn't help but respond enthusiastically to her flirting. So when he made a lewd comment or placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and she didn't even bat an eyelash or threaten the family jewels…well, he was sure something had to be wrong with his Detective.

XXXXXXX

Beckett tried to suppress her laughter, the permanently confused look on Castle's face was becoming harder to resist. She knew he was perplexed by her flirting, and as much as she would have loved to keep it up, she knew it wasn't fair to him. She liked Castle, a lot (maybe that was an understatement). And she knew he liked her. It was obvious to everyone. The past year had strengthened their relationship and Beckett had come to recognize they were ready to take that next step. She also knew Castle wasn't going to make the first move, most likely fearful for his life in case she pulled her gun on him and told him exactly where to go. So it was up to her. And she didn't want to scare him by just yanking him closer and kissing him (she didn't doubt he wouldn't enjoy it though). So she had decided to go slowly. Flirting first. Though not kissing him was seemingly harder than she thought, especially when he pouted like he was doing now.

XXXXXXX

"So, I was thinking-" Castle began.

"Uh oh." Beckett interrupted, shaking her head when he poked his tongue out at her, then continued.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could decorate the tree and the house a bit, and then see if Lilly and Lucy would like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds good." Although Beckett was hoping for a night with just her and Castle, she was happy to wait…for now.

They continued puttering around the small kitchen area, occasionally bumping each other. Beckett decided to make some Christmas cookies for Lilly while Castle went in search of all the Christmas decorations. Half an hour later the smell of cinnamon was swirling around, the fire roaring, and Beckett and Castle were sprawled on a thick Persian rug, surrounded by brightly coloured decorations and tangles of twinkling lights. Most of the ornaments for the tree were hand made, most by Alexis as a young child. It seemed each ornament held a story, and Castle relished in telling Beckett every single one.

"Every year we would come up the week before Christmas and Alexis would make a new decoration for the tree. Sometimes we would stay here until the New Year. This is the first year she isn't here. I guess it's going to be the first of many…" Castle trailed off and rolled onto his back, throwing one arm over his eyes. He still couldn't believe his baby girl was now in college….when had she grown up so fast?

Understanding his discontent, Beckett crawled over to him. He sensed her movement, but his eyes were covered, and he wasn't aware how close she was until he felt something soft and wet touch his lips. Was she…? Did she just…_kiss him_? When he felt her lips part from his, he moved his arm away from his eyes, startled to find her body hovering right above his. Because she had initiated the move and was smiling at him, he could find no reason to stop himself as his hand made its way behind her neck and pulled her lips back to his. The kiss was tentative, slow, each learning the other. When Beckett moved so that her body was lying completely on top of his he let out a small moan and deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in her hair. She let out a breathy laugh and pulled back, knowing they'd both get carried away, and they needed to go slowly if they wanted this (whatever "_this_" was) to be right. Grinning at each other like two teenagers, they both had the same thought running through their heads_…finally._

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

**_So I hope you are all happy that they've finally kissed! Reviews are love._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again lovely readers. A new day, a new chapter. Which I hope you like...**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle. Will never own Castle. Sadly.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

"Does this mean I can call you Kate now?" Castle asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He hadn't stopped smiling since their kiss. Ignoring his question, Beckett gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

"Lucy and Lilly will be here in half an hour. I'm going to take a shower, _alone_. By the time I get out I want those vegetables to be peeled and cooking, understand?" Dragging him to the kitchen counter, she placed his hands on the cutting board. He continued to grin at her but didn't respond.

"Castle?" Now she was sounding irritated, and her hands went to her hips.

"Vegetables peeled and cooking by the time you get out. On one condition." He tapped his cheek. Rolling her eyes, she quickly kissed him on the cheek before sauntering to the bathroom.

"You know, one of these days you'll be begging me to join you in there!" He called out after her. She laughed and the door slammed seconds later. Pulling a childish face at the vegetables, he did as he was told.

XXXXXXX

"Cookies may have won her over to your evil dark side this time, Detective, but be assured, I'll have her on my side soon enough!" Castle growled into Beckett's ear. She laughed lightly and pushed him back to his own seat at the dinner table. Beckett's cinnamon cookies had been a big hit with the little girl, who was now dozing in her arms as the three adults talked quietly over coffee. Lucy had lots of questions for Beckett, mostly asking whether any of the stories Castle had told her were actually true. It didn't take long to realize he had definitely embellished some of the tales he had told Lucy. Castle was just making another round of coffee when he felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket. Usually when he stayed at the cabin he turned his phone off, but because Alexis wasn't with him he kept it on in case of an emergency. Retrieving it, he read the message he had received from Esposito.

_Baby Girl Emma Elizabeth Ryan, born 7.43pm, 6pounds 4ounces, 20inches. Mother and Baby doin' perfectly. Father a little dazed._

Castle knew the shriek he let out was befitting of a teenage girl but he couldn't help his excitement. Ignoring the coffee he raced over to the stunned women at the table and read the message to them. Halfway through Beckett held up her hand.

"Castle. Slow down, you're talkin' gibberish."

Taking a deep breath, Castle relayed the message slowly. Lucy clapped her hands in joy and Beckett's eyes filled with cheerful tears.

"A little girl? Ryan has a little girl? That's just…wow." Beckett couldn't believe _her_ Detective Ryan was now a _Daddy_…

Quickly sending off a congratulations message to Ryan's phone, Castle finished making their coffees and sat back down, though this time shifting his chair closer to Beckett's and holding her hand that wasn't cradling Lilly.

"When we go into town I'll arrange for a bouquet to be sent to Jenny…it'll have to be something awesome…." Castle murmured.

Having observed the pair since she had arrived, Lucy knew something had changed in their relationship over the past 24 hours. Deciding it was time to leave the young couple alone, Lucy stood and grimaced when her old bones creaked in protest.

"I'll need a crane soon enough to help me stand," she joked to Castle who shook his head in amusement. He moved away from Beckett and gently lifted the little girl from her arms, and after a quick kiss on the forehead, placed her in Lucy's outstretched arms. Thankfully, Lilly didn't wake. After saying goodbye, Castle and Beckett quietly cleaned the coffee cups and stored the cookies away. He threw the tea towel on the counter and pulled Beckett flush against his body.

"I've been good _aaaaall_ day. Ready to join me in bed, Detective?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. She sighed dramatically but nodded.

"If I must, writer boy."

"It's man, Beckett, writer _man,"_ Castle corrected smugly. She slapped his arm in amusement.

They made their way upstairs, Beckett going into Alexis' room to change into her PJ's before heading back into Castle's room and making herself comfortable under the thick blankets. He emerged from his small walk in robe and dived onto the bed, eliciting a _very_ girly giggle from her.

"Why Detective, I didn't know you could giggle!" He chuckled, rolling under the blankets and pulling her close.

"Tell anyone and it'll be the last thing you do." She warned. He didn't answer, only pulled her tighter against him, her back to his front. She sighed in contentment and tilted her head back towards him. Understanding, he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then her nose before nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." He whispered jovially against her skin.

"Don't you mean the Castle bugs? And if you _do_ bite me, I _will_ shoot you." Beckett replied sleepily, bringing Castle's arm tighter against her chest. He laughed softly, and soon enough they were both asleep.

XXXXXXX

Kate Beckett was an early riser. Leaning over to the bedside table and checking her fathers watch she saw it was barely past 7. Knowing Castle, he would sleep for another couple of hours, so she slipped out of his warm bed and crept downstairs. Grabbing a few of the cinnamon cookies, a glass of milk and the first couple of Derek Storm books, she carefully made her way back upstairs and into bed. Pressing her back against his warm front, she held the book with one hand and began to read.

She was so engrossed in the book she didn't realize Castle was awake, and had been for some time, reading over shoulder. She put the book face down and turned in his arms, giving him a long kiss.

"Hmmm. You taste like cinnamon cookies. I like." He muttered against her mouth. She slapped his chest and turned back around, picking up the book.

They read quietly together, until Castle started whispering the steamy sentences into her ear, causing her body to break out into goose bumps. Sighing, she placed the book face down again and turned over, ready to tell him off for distracting her. She didn't get a chance. Using his body he pressed her further into the mattress and captured her lips between his.

XXXXXXX

They made out like teenagers for what seemed like hours. Castle finally pulled away, knowing if they carried on any longer he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going further, and as much as their past four years together had been akin to foreplay, he wanted them to get this right, which meant taking it slow. Kate Beckett was _his_ one and done (or was it third and done?) and he didn't want to rush her. They had plenty of time to get to the next stage, and he wanted to slowly savour each new area in their relationship as it developed.

He grinned down at her flushed face, her lips swollen and red, and knew he probably looked exactly the same. His face fell slightly when he noticed the red marks forming on her neck…she was definitely going to shoot him for that. Deciding not to mention it, he rolled off her and onto his back, keeping one hand entwined with hers.

"Castle?"

He rolled back onto his side, mimicking her position. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

"What're we doing?" She removed her hand from his, and he almost started to panic, until she moved it towards his head and flipped a stray piece of hair out of his face, then trailed it back down to hold his hand again.

"I think it's fairly obvious what we're doing, KB."

She sighed and her teeth released their death grip on her lip.

"Castle. What we're doing….what does it mean for us?"

"I guess that depends. Do you want there to be an 'us'?"

She was quiet for a few seconds and he worried maybe the idea of an 'us' wasn't appealing to her, that he'd read her wrong.

"Would that involve me having to call you Rick?" She huffed, fake annoyance lacing her voice. He knew straight away he had her. They were definitely an 'us'. He brought her hand to his lips.

"You can call me whatever you want. I, though, will be calling you Kate." He replied. She smiled almost shyly at him and wriggled closer, resting her head on his chest. Grabbing the book from beside her, she handed it to Castle.

"Read to me?"

He nodded, holding the book in one hand, the other wrapped around her shoulders, softly stroking her neck, and continued reading.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think of episode 6?**

**And just out of curiosity, how many of you amazing readers are from good ol' Australia like myself? And to those who are, have you been watching the new season online or are you waiting for it to come on TV? **

**Reviews are like oxygen...can't very well live without it... =D**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Another day, another chapter... AND this one is the longest so far...so I really hope you enjoy =D

Disclaimer Does not own Castle.

_**

* * *

******_

Chapter 9

Hours later, with rumbling stomachs, _Kate_ and _Rick_ headed downstairs.

"You get that fire going, I'll make some sandwiches." Kate said, removing Rick's arms from her waist. He pouted, but did as he was told. Soon enough they were curled on the sofa together, a blanket spread over their legs with plates resting on top. Rick eyed Kate's sandwich and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I'm not going to kiss you until you brush your teeth. That's just disgusting."

Kate looked at her sandwich. Ok, so maybe honey and peanut butter mixed together wasn't everyone's ideal sandwich, but it was her favourite.

"Maybe I just won't brush my teeth ever again, _kitten_." She said, grinning as his face fell.

"Fine, play it your way Detective. There are other places on your body I can kiss." And with a leer, he ran his tongue across her collarbone, eliciting a shriek from her. She laughed and shooed him away and continued eating her sandwich, sensing him watching her the whole time.

Rick really couldn't stop looking at her and grinning like a fool. He half expected to wake up and find this was one big dream, and they were back at the precinct, still just _friends_. Every time he thought this, he had to touch her, just to make sure she was really here and he wasn't dreaming. And to his surprise (and delight) she didn't shy away from his continuous stream of affection, if anything, she welcomed and encouraged it.

They stayed curled up on the sofa together for most of the day, reading from his books. Snow continued to fall outside and Rick decided they'd have to venture out there at some point and make a snowman…and maybe have a snowball fight.

XXXXXXX

It was almost dark, and after a dramatic game of Battleship, Kate and Rick were back on the sofa. Her feet were in his lap and he was using his hands to perform the best massage she had ever had. Her head lolled to the side and she closed her eyes in bliss. She could definitely get used to this!

After a few seconds of peaceful quiet, the soft ticking of the clock could be heard and it reminded Kate about the furnishings of Caste's cabin.

"Hey Rick?"

He mumbled a "yeah", tracing his fingers up her calf before coming back to her feet.

"I noticed you don't have any security system here. And most of your furniture is from a different century. Aren't you worried someone will take it while your back in New York?"

Rick glanced at her, surprise and confusion furrowing his eyebrows.

"What do you mean my furniture is from another century?"

Kate sighed, wriggling her other foot which was in need of attention.

"I mean almost everything is an antique. That clock alone is worth mine and Esposito's yearly paycheck, _combined_."

Rick was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know, Kate, you've once again surprised me. I didn't know you were familiar with antiques."

Realizing that she had inadvertently opened up a topic of conversation that would require mention of her Mom, Kate lifted herself from the sofa and flipped her body so that her head was now resting on Rick's chest. Surprised at the move, but not about to complain, Rick threaded his fingers through her hair, waiting until she was ready to talk.

"My Mom….her family collected antiques. When I was little she'd take me to auctions, and she'd come home with some big brown piece of furniture and my Dad would get angry. 'Like we needed anything else for dust to live on' he'd tease. When she died, Dad sold the house; it was too big for just him and I was in college. Most of the furniture didn't suit his new place so he sold it. I kept a few bits in storage until I moved into my own apartment. But then…" She trailed off, an overwhelming sense of loss starting to gather in her chest.

"But then your apartment was blown up." Rick finished for her. She nodded against his chest.

"I've tried to furnish my new place, but it just doesn't feel right…it doesn't feel like home. And nothing can replace what I lost. Maybe that's why I like it here so much….it reminds me of home." She whispered.

Deciding that she was heading towards a dark place, Rick figured it was time to pull her pigtails.

"Why, I'm hurt. I thought it was my charming personality that was keeping you here."

She laughed at that, grateful for the mood change, and sat up to face him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she yanked him towards her and gave him a long, hard kiss. Smiling, she pulled away and made her way into the bathroom to shower (once again _alone_). Still feeling a little dazed, it took Rick a moment to realize his phone was vibrating. Grinning as Lucy's name flashed on the screen, he answered.

"Hey, Lucy, what's up?"

XXXXXXX

Wiping the steam away from the small mirror above the basin, Kate Beckett hardly recognized herself. Instead of her usual hollow pasty skin (which had been successfully hidden by make-up for the last six months) her face was…_glowing?_ Her cheeks and lips were red and her eyes shining. Her whole body seemed relaxed, so different to the tense shell she had been living inside of for so long. She pulled her fast growing hair into a high ponytail and just as she was lowering her arms she noticed the pink marks gleaming proudly on her neck. _Ooh he is in sooo much trouble_, she thought, using her finger to trace the outline of one of the marks. Of course she would threaten him with bodily harm for marring her skin, she wouldn't be Kate Beckett if she didn't, but she would keep it to herself that if anyone was allowed to put such marks on her, he would be the only person privileged enough to do so. If only 20 year old Kate Beckett could see herself a dozen years later, adorned with _hickeys _from _Richard Castle…_funny how life works that way.

Hearing Castle…wait…_Rick_ on the phone, Kate quickly threw her warm track pants on together with a large shirt with _Princeton_ written across the front, courtesy of Alexis…Alexis! Kate felt a pang as she realized she hadn't spoken to the redhead since she had left with her mother. Guilt flooded her as she realized her and Rick had been too caught up in each other to give much thought to the outside world. Cursing herself for being selfish, she promised herself she would call Alexis right away.

"Hey, so Lucy jut called and-" Rick began, but stopped at the furious look on Kate's face as she came out of the bathroom. He gulped loudly as one of her hands pointed to her neck and she stalked towards him.

"Sorry?" He said meekly, raising his hands in defense.

"Don't. Do. It. Again. Ever." She punctuated each word with a poke to his shoulder. He nodded quickly.

"Of course. Absolutely never ever again. Pinky promise!" He held up his right hand pinky and she rolled her eyes, but joined her pinky to his. Rick, of course, had one hand behind his back, fingers crossed. Unable to resist, Kate stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled away.

"So, what were you saying?"

Shaking his head to clear it of all thoughts _Kate _and _kiss_ related, he remembered the conversation he just had with Lucy.

"As I was saying, Lucy called, and little Lilly has been hounding her about coming over again. A few of Lucy's friends are getting together to play cards and she hoped maybe we would like to babysit for the night…" He trailed off at the excited twinkle that came to Kate's eyes. She all but bounced on the spot.

"Shut the front door! Like a sleepover and everything?"

Laughing, Rick nodded.

"Yes. And maybe as a surprise we could take her into town tomorrow to see Santa?"

Dramatically throwing her arms around Rick, Kate nodded.

"Sounds great! I'll have to make some more cookies…or maybe gingerbread men this time? Or both? And I saw a night light in Alexis' room; we should make sure that works, in case she gets scared of the dark." Pulling away, Kate continued chatting, mostly to herself, as she pulled ingredients out of cupboards and sprawled them over the small kitchen counter. Rick sat on the sofa; feet crossed on the coffee table in front of him, and watched her the whole time, nothing but love for his beautiful Detective bursting from every pore on his body.

XXXXXXX

"Hi Lucy. Thanks for letting Lilly stay with us!" Kate said, opening the front door to the older woman with her little granddaughter snuggled in her arms.

"No, thank _you_ for letting her stay. She hasn't stopped talking about you since we left the other night."

Rick came up and closed the door behind them, taking the little Hannah Montana bag from Lucy and placing it by the sofa. Kate held out her arms and Lilly all but jumped from her grandmothers arms into Kate's.

"Hi Lilly. Are you excited about sleeping here tonight?" Kate asked, moving to sit on the rug in front of the warm fire. Lilly nodded happily, albeit a little shyly. Lucy stayed by the door, trying not to seem eager to leave.

"Go on, Luce. Lilly will be fine. We're going to have a ball." Rick said, understanding the older lady's eagerness to leave. She loved her granddaughter, but she hadn't had an adult night without the little girl in years. She waved and said goodbye to Lilly then made her exit.

Rick came and sat across from Lilly and Kate.

"So, Lilly, what would you like to do?" Rick asked. The little girl bounced in Kate's lap, energy pouring from her small body, and Rick grinned wryly at Kate, knowing they were in for a long night.

XXXXXXX

Leaving the door to Alexis' room half open, Kate and Rick quietly crept into their bedroom. It was almost midnight, and the little girl had _finally_ fallen asleep after being read numerous bedtime stories. Rick remembered Alexis being exactly the same. Bed time was never an easy feat with a young energetic child. Kate had earlier moved all her clothes into Rick's bedroom, surprised to find his small walk in robe half empty, as if the spaces were waiting for her clothes to fill them. Now, as she stood by the bed, her pyjamas in one hand, she felt uneasy at the thought of changing in front of Rick. She knew it was ridiculous, she was a grown woman, and he was going to see her naked soon enough…she just wasn't ready for that right now. Six months ago, it would have been no problem. She had had every confidence in her body…now…not as much as she was comfortable with. An undercover stint gone terribly wrong, she now sported a collection of white rough scars to relentlessly reminder her of the pain she had gone through, and not just physical pain, but emotional as well. The scars weren't attractive and she hated that they took away her confidence. The only good side to the whole ordeal was that _a_: the man raping and horrifically murdering innocent little girls was now dead and _b_: only allowed to be released from hospital if she had someone to stay with, Kate had ended up in Rick's guest bedroom and really hadn't left since, and their friendship had reached an unbreakable intensity.

Sighing, she watched as Rick pulled his own clothes off, throwing her a wink. Forcing a smile to her face, she turned and took her pajamas downstairs and into the bathroom, changing in private.

XXXXXXX

Richard Castle knew Kate Beckett, probably better than he knew himself, so he could tell that something was wrong when she came back upstairs and crawled into bed. He pulled her up against his chest, spooning his legs between hers.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"No. I mean…not now. Maybe later."

Nodding, relieved that she hadn't shot him straight down, he held her as tight as possible, and sleep came quickly to his exhausted body.

XXXXXXX

Rick wasn't sure what time it was, but he sensed movement and small noises, which pulled him from the _very_ steamy dreaming he was having about a certain Detective. He quickly realized Kate was no longer in his arms, but he could tell from the shifting beside him that she was still in the bed. He rolled over, blinking his eyes in the dark, to see Kate turned towards him, but her eyes on a much smaller body that was lying between them. Kate was whispering sleepily, her hand stroking the head of the smaller body.

"Hey." Rick whispered, noticing the little girl was asleep, but only just. Kate glanced at him for a second, and then her eyes went back to Lilly.

"I heard her crying, she was having a nightmare so I brought her in here. You don't mind?"

Rick shook his head no, and settled back down, watching as Kate slowly drifted towards sleep herself, her hand coming to settle on Lilly's stomach. When Rick fell asleep again, he didn't dream of a sexy Kate Beckett wearing red leather and hand-cuffing him to her bedposts, but of a Kate Beckett with swollen ankles and bizarre midnight food cravings.

* * *

**So I reaaaaally hope you all enjoyed this chapter...**

**And if I'm feeling (and could be pestered) into it I might write another fic, a little back story with Kate and the killer and that whole ordeal etc etc**

**Please make my day happier... reviews are love =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, my fantastic readers. A short little fluffy piece this time...**

****

Disclaimer: Does not own Castle.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Rick groaned, rolling away from the little person bouncing on the bed, and pulled the thick blanket over his head. It had been too many years since Alexis had woken him this way and if he wasn't so tired he would have felt nostalgic.

"Lilly! What did I say about waking Ricky up?" He heard Kate whisper and then felt as the little bundle was lifted from the bed.

"T's ok, I'm awake now." He yawned, pulling the blankets back down to his waist. Kate and Lilly were still in their pajamas, but looked as though they had been up for hours.

"Katie says we is going to a sprise?" Lilly said, wriggling in Kate's arms. Rick yawned again and nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Katie is right. First things first though, my belly is empty…do you think smiley face pancakes will fill it up?"

Lilly nodded excitedly and clapped her hands, and the trio made their way downstairs.

XXXXXXX

Once they were seated and eating strawberry smiley face pancakes, with Rick's swimming in syrup and cream, Kate remembered her promise to call Alexis.

"Rick? Have you spoken to Alexis since we've been here?" She asked, leaning over to wipe away a trail of syrup from Lilly's chin. Finishing his food (he knew he would be scolded for talking with his mouth full), Rick shook his head no.

"No…I should probably call Mother as well, make sure she hasn't fallen overboard."

Martha was spending Christmas with her latest beau on a cruise ship in the Caribbean. Rick pulled out his phone and dialed Alexis' number first. His daughter picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" He said. His smile turned into a frown, instantly concerned by the upset voice of his daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why didn't you call sooner?" Just as he was about to switch the phone to his other ear, it was snatched out of his hands. He turned bewildered eyes to Kate, mouth gaping as she stole the phone from him and all but ran upstairs.

"Well, Lilly, looks like it's just you and me." He said, still frowning slightly. Lilly bobbed her head, her long chestnut curls falling onto her plate and covering them with sticky syrup. That brought a smile to his face.

XXXXXXX

Making her way into Alexis' room, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, Kate couldn't help the concern creeping into her voice.

"Lex, honey, what's wrong?"

She heard Alexis sigh on the other end.

"It's awful here, Kate. I've had enough."

After carefully making the bed Lilly had slept in, Kate sat down and pulled one of the bears from the ledge above, idly picking at its soft fur.

"Talk to me, Lex."

Alexis was silent on the other end for a moment, and Kate prayed the girl wasn't about to burst into tears. Maybe she should have let Rick talk to Alexis.

"Are you and Dad having fun?" Alexis asked finally, changing the topic.

"Yeah, sweetie. Your neighbor, Lilly, stayed over last night, and your Dad wants to take her to see Santa today."

"Oh…ok. I haven't seen Lilly since she was a baby. She must be pretty cute."

"She's adorable. She loves your Barbie dolls."

Alexis laughed, but Kate could tell it was forced.

"Alexis, I'm sorry we didn't call you sooner." Kate's voice was soft and full of guilt.

"No, its ok. I just miss you guys."

"We miss you as well, Lex. So, here's what we're gonna do." And with that, Kate laid out a plan that should see Alexis joining them within 24 hours.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, is she ok?" Rick asked as soon as Kate came back downstairs. She kissed his cheek and slipped his phone in his pocket before picking Lilly up and wiping cream from the girl's nose.

"Yeah, just needed some girl talk. She'll call tomorrow to speak to you."

Nodding, but still feeling unsure, Rick cleaned the dishes as Kate made her way to the bathroom.

"Time for a bath, Lil? Then we can go to your surprise!" Kate said, bouncing Lilly who shrieked happily.

XXXXXXX

With more water outside the tub than in, Rick decided bath time was over. He picked up the slippery girl and handed her to Kate who was holding out a thick towel. She bundled up Lilly and took her back into the main room, setting her down in front of the warm fire. Quickly, efficiently, but softly, she dried the girl, both of them giggling when she ruffled the mass of chestnut curls and they went flying wildly. Rick handed her a tiny pair of jeans, a red hand-knitted turtle neck and a Hannah Montana sweater. Even though the show had ended years ago, it seemed little Lilly was a fan. With Kate dressing the girl, Rick settled back against the sofa.

"You're really good with kids." He observed. Kate shot him a quick, lopsided smile.

"Kinda hard to believe. Lilly's probably the only kid aside from Alexis I've spent a long period of time with." She grinned at Lilly, leaning down to blow a raspberry on her small belly. Lilly shrieked and playfully tugged Kate's hair.

"That means it comes naturally to you." Rick commented.

"I guess."

Rick laughed at the blush that rose over her cheeks and moved to sit next to her, placing a few quick kisses on her neck.

"That's a compliment Kate. You'll be a great mother." He hadn't meant for the last part to actually leave the confines of his brain and exit through his mouth. She stared at him for a moment and he held his breath. Instead of grabbing the car keys and bolting, as he half expected her to do, she let out a small laugh and leant over, giving him a loud smacking kiss on the lips, which caused Lilly to giggle.

"Don't start choosing wall paper and names just yet, kitten."

If only she knew how much he couldn't wait to do so.

* * *

**I told you, sugary fluffiness. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**I've almost finished writing the final chapters (fear not, there are still at least half a dozen after this chapter)...and I can't _wait _to post them! I'm a little excited about it, so I _really_ hope you press that little review button ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A really BIG thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews, they absolutely make my day =D**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Castle**

**

* * *

**

****

_Chapter 11_

Rick, Kate and Lilly spent the day exploring the small sleepy town and visiting Santa. Lilly was on her best behavior, walking between the two adults, holding their hands, every now and then tugging, indicating she wanted them to lift and swing her forward, and they happily obliged.

They also went into a little florist shop, Rick choosing the most ostentatiously large bouquet to be sent to Jenny, Ryan and baby Emma. Kate felt her heart flutter when he signed it _Love forever and a day, Aunty Kate, Uncle Rick and Alexis. _She still found it hard to believe Ryan had a baby…and that she was an _Aunty_...

Kate was also pleased that nobody seemed to realize who Rick was, or if they did, they didn't come running up, yelling and shouting and shoving pens in his face, begging him to sign something. Here he was just like any normal person. And Kate was surprised at how much she loved this quiet down time, how different it was to chasing down suspects in New York. Playing 'happy family' with Rick wasn't nearly as daunting as she imagined it would be…which worried her more than slightly. Kate Beckett was _not_ one destined for the 2.5 kids and white picket fence…yet, with Rick added to that image….it didn't seem at all like a distant dream that would never come true.

XXXXXXX

Rick, finely attuned to his muse's mood changes, noticed Kate go quiet and begin chewing her lip. Deciding it was time to start heading home; he swung Lilly up onto his hip and used his free hand to grasp Kate's. She glanced at him, so he smiled widely and saw her shoulders relax and her teeth release her lip.

"I think it's time we get Lilly home." Rick said, nudging into Kate's side gently. She nodded in agreement, noticing the little girl's eyelids beginning to droop. They made their way back to the car and Rick strapped Lilly into the baby seat Lucy had left for them. As he began to drive back towards Lucy's cabin, his thoughts shifted towards his daughter.

"Are you sure everything is ok with Alexis?" Rick asked, dividing his attention between the road and his muse.

"She's fine."

Realising Kate wasn't going to elaborate Rick leant over and took hold of her hand.

"I hope you and my daughter aren't plotting some nefarious plan to kill me and spend all my money, are you?" He joked. She laughed, entwining her fingers through his.

"I'm a cop, Rick. It's my job to put away the killers, not be one. And besides, killing you will bring no monetary benefit to me….although it would make life at work _a lot_ quieter." He knew she was joking about the last part, a small smirk on her face. He pretended to act wounded. They teased each other until they arrived at Lucy's tiny cabin. Lilly was thankfully asleep, so there were no tantrums and crying jags as Kate unbuckled her and handed her over to Lucy. The older lady was glowing as she cuddled her granddaughter.

"I guess you had a good night then, Lucy?" Rick asked, grinning at her smile. She nodded.

"Oh, yes. It's been so long since I've been able to just sit and play cards with the girls and talk. Thank you so much for looking after Lilly." Lucy leant up and kissed Rick and then a surprised Kate. They said their goodbyes and made their way back to Rick's cabin.

XXXXXXX

"So, Detective, it seems that for the first time it's just you and I for dinner." Rick waggled his eyebrows suggestively as they stood by the front door, removing their coats, scarves and gloves. Kate slapped his arm with one of her leather gloves but grinned.

"Does that mean your going to cook me something wonderful?" She asked.

Nodding, he stalked towards her until her back was pressed firmly into the front door. He placed his hands against the door just above her shoulders and bent his head, trailing little kisses along her neck. Without her ridiculously high heels, she was quite a bit shorter than he, so he really did have to bend. Just as he answered she lifted her hands to wrap around his forearms.

"That depends, will you wear something sexy?" He murmured, kissing up towards her earlobe. She let out a small whimper before answering.

"I…I didn't bring anything sexy." She managed to get out as his teeth bit down gently on the top of her ear. He hummed against her sensitive skin and her knees almost turned to jelly.

"Well….you could always wear nothing…that would be sexy." He was joking…sort of…but he felt her tense immediately, her hands dropping from his arms and wrapping around her waist protectively. He bit back a sigh and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You _know_ I think you're beautiful…gorgeous…extraordinary." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry." That was not something Rick could ever remember Kate saying to him. These little spurts of un-Kate like behavior now had him more than troubled and he decided it would need to be addressed sooner rather than later.

"I don't want you to be sorry; I want you to be happy." He said, pulling away. She refused to make eye contact, but nodded. This time he sighed out loud, but brought her back into his arms for a deep, slow kiss. Pulling away again, he chucked her chin, making her smile slightly.

"Ok, my beautiful Detective, go freshen up while I start dinner." With that, he pushed her towards the bathroom with a small daring pat to her bottom, then headed for the kitchen, sorting through his internal cookbook for something awesome to make.

XXXXXXX

When Kate came downstairs half an hour later the lower level was dark and Rick was nowhere in sight. There was a soft red glow radiating from the large fireplace mixing with the coloured Christmas lights adoring the tree and windows. As she neared the small dining table she noticed there were a few candles lit, with a bottle of wine and glasses, and something smelled delicious. It slightly resembled something out of a cheesy romance novel. But she _loved_ it.

A few seconds later Rick came in from outside, carrying a few more logs for the fire. When he noticed her he smiled, dropped the wood beside the fire and gave her a smacking loud kiss.

"Dinner is ready, my lady." Bowing slightly, he pulled out her chair and then pushed it in when she was seated comfortably. He walked back over to the oven and pulled out a large dish, serving the contents onto two plates. The thick aroma of marinated meat filled the cabin and Kate felt her stomach rumble in anticipation. Rick was, surprisingly, a fantastic cook.

He placed the overfilled plate in front of her, poured the two glasses of wine, grabbed his plate and sat down across from her. He lifted his glass in toast.

"To Kate Beckett, my best friend, my inspiration and hopefully…my girlfriend."

Kate smiled, lifted her glass and tapped it to his.

"Sounds about right to me."

* * *

**Ok, before you all throw daggers, I promise it does get... *coughs*..._steamier_... just stick with me...and as always, review =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fantastic readers. Because you've all been so wonderful in reviewing I'm posting a**** nice LONG chapter, longest there's been, actually.**

**I _really really _hope you like this one. Alexis is such a big part of Castle's life, I couldn't not include her...which is why she features pretty heavily in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Because Kate was a cop, she slept lightly, which is why she woke when the front door downstairs rattled slightly, before clicking shut. Not at all concerned about who the intruder might be, Kate slipped from Rick's arms, grabbed his thick robe and made her way downstairs, skipping the second-to-last step because she knew it creaked loudly and she didn't want Rick to wake just yet.

She rounded the corner just in time to see Alexis place her suitcase by the sofa.

"Lex!"

Alexis spun around, ran to Kate and wrapped her in a tight hug. After a few seconds Kate pulled away, keeping her arms on the younger girl's shoulders, and eyed her up and down.

"Are you ok? Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"I'm fine, just happy to be here." With that, Alexis pulled Kate back into another hug before finally letting go.

"Your Dad is still asleep, and you must be exhausted. Have a nap, then we'll make breakfast and you can tell me all about LA, ok?"

Alexis nodded and let Kate pull her to the sofa where she sat and indicated for Alexis to lie down. She did, placing her head in Kate's lap, quickly falling asleep to the feel of Kate's familiar hands stroking soothingly through her hair.

XXXXXXX

Alexis slept for an hour, her rumbling stomach eventually waking her. Kate felt the young girl stir, so she patted her face gently.

"Lex, your stomach sounds like a freight train. How 'bout I make you some breakfast?"

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Alexis sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

"Choc chip pancakes?" Kate asked, knowing it was Alexis' favourite choice of breakfast food.

"Definitely!"

Kate made her way over to the kitchen while Alexis ducked into the bathroom to freshen up. A few minutes later she was sitting at the table, watching Kate mix the pancake batter. Sometimes it still surprised her to see the (commonly known as) hard-nosed Detective being so domestic. She wondered idly about the red marks on Kate's neck…her hopes rising slightly when she realized they were hickeys. Had her Dad and Kate….?

Deciding not to ask, rather observe the pair when her Dad woke, she said, "Should I wake Dad?" also knowing he would be grumpy and pouty all day if they had breakfast without him.

"No, I'm sure he'll smell the chocolate soon enough and come down. Anyway, tell me about LA. How was your Mom?"

Alexis sighed, twisting her glass of juice in her hands.

"LA was ok. Mom was….well…Mom. You know, shopping, go to a party, more shopping, go to the spa, more shopping. I kinda felt like the proverbial third wheel tag along, even though there was just the two of us."

Kate hummed in acknowledgment, idly throwing a few extra choc chips into the mix.

"She was ok for you to come here?"

Alexis shrugged and avoided Kate's eyes, which put Kate in Detective Beckett mode.

"Alexis, please tell me you told your Mom you were coming here and didn't just run off in the middle of the night? There aren't going to be search parties looking for you are there?"

"No, I told her I was coming here to stay with you guys."

Kate nodded, still not quite sure what had Alexis acting peculiarly. She stayed silent, emptying the batter into the pan, knowing Alexis would eventually burst out what was on her mind. The silence didn't even last a full minute before Alexis banged her hand on the table and huffed, sounding much more like the teenager she was supposed to be.

"I mean, she was happy for me to come here, until I said you were here, and then she went nuts! And I don't know why! It's not like you didn't want me here. I've told her how great you and I get along, how you help me with my assignments and taught me how to drive and so many other things."

Kate cringed inwardly, but didn't say anything. Alexis was smart, her words would backtrack in her mind within a few seconds and she'd realize what the problem was.

"_Ooooh._"

And there it was.

"Mom's jealous?"

"You can't blame her Alexis. She's your Mom. And you're her only child. It's natural that she'd want to be the one to teach you all those things."

"But I _do_ blame her! She's the one that left _me! _She has no right to be jealous." Alexis spluttered angrily. She scratched at her neck, an indication Kate knew meant Little Castle was stressing herself out.

"Lex-" Kate began, tentatively, knowing that this was a _very _touchy subject to be speaking to Alexis about.

"No, Kate. She should be thankful I have you. Imagine if Dad had taught me how to drive! I'd have wrapped the car around a tree by now. Or when I broke my arm last year? Gram was in Europe and I wasn't about to let Dad help me shower. What would I have done without you there? And what about Dad? He'd have gone crazy being all alone while I've been at college, but he didn't because he's had _you._ I know that you love me, and that you're not trying to step on my Mom's toes, but you're the closest thing to a Mom I've ever had. And I know you've come to realize that as well and that it slightly terrifies you. Your part of our family, Kate. Without you, we'd be lost."

During her very adult speech Alexis had come to stand by Kate at the stove. The only time Alexis had ever seen the Detective cry was just after the whole incident with the little girls and Kate being badly injured. She could hardly remember ever seeing her Dad cry as well, until that same night. But Kate's eyes were watering now so Alexis pulled her into a fierce hug.

Ever since her Mom died, Kate felt like the 'family' part of her life had vanished. Sure she had her Dad, but they rarely saw each other, and their relationship had never been the same since her Mom. But hearing Alexis say she was part of a family, _their_ family, tugged hard on her heartstrings and she felt her eyes well. She didn't realize how much she had been yearning to be part of a family. She coughed slightly to clear her clogged throat and pulled away from Alexis. Little Castle was smiling broadly, so Kate laughed lightly and pushed her towards the table.

"Your pancakes are almost done."

Kate continued cooking and Alexis watched the snow fall outside, happy to finally be with her family.

XXXXXXX

When Rick woke a few hours later he quickly realized he was alone in bed. Shuffling downstairs, he made his way over to the kitchen, still half asleep. Through bleary eyes he could see Kate's outline at the stove, and he was sure he could smell chocolate chip pancakes. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She yelped in surprise and spun to face him, spatula raised in one hand. Just as he was about to lean in for a proper good morning kiss he heard someone cough purposely…and it wasn't Kate. He could tell his mouth made a little 'o' shape as he turned slowly to see a young redhead smirking at him from the dining table.

"Alexis! Sweetheart!" Releasing Kate, who laughed and turned back to the stove, he leaped the few steps to his daughter and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hi Dad." She said, sounding muffled against his chest.

"How did you get here? When? How?" He blabbered incoherently and Alexis laughed, pulling away and moving over to Kate.

"Kate worked it all out for me, Dad. I missed you guys, and Mom was driving me crazy. I hope you don't mind?"

Rick shook his head furiously.

"Pumpkin, of course not! I'm so happy you're here." He joined his two favourite women by the stove, wrapping one arm around each of them.

XXXXXXX

Once Alexis' favourite breakfast was ready the three sat around the small table to eat. Alexis watched her father and Kate interact for a few moments before speaking.

"Sooo, you guys have anything you wanna tell me?" She asked, trying to sound serious. Kate and her father both had their 'poker' faces on, giving nothing away.

"Don't know what you're talking about, pumpkin." Her Dad replied, trying to play cool. Alexis nodded and leant back in her chair, folding her hands across her waist.

"Right. So Kate has little red marks all over her neck from what? Bees? And my bed hasn't been slept in because….Kate decided she wanted to sleep on the sofa? And you kissed her this morning because…that's just how you say good morning to everyone? And your both-"

Laughing loudly, Rick cut his daughter off.

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" He joked. She grinned in reply.

"Seriously though. Are you guys…?"

Keeping her fingers crossed, Alexis waited for them to confirm her suspicions.

When her Dad and Kate glanced at each other, smiled, then looked back to Alexis and nodded, she was quite cetain people back in LA would have been able to hear her cheerful squeal.

XXXXXXX

Once Alexis had calmed down, the trio made their way to the warm fire, huddling up together against the sofa, feet outstretched, Kate and Alexis of course wearing odd socks.

"Are we heading back to the city tomorrow?" Alexis asked after a few moments of silence. She was sitting between the two adults, her head resting on Kate's shoulder, her arm wrapped around her Dad's.

"Yeah, sweetie." Her Dad answered, and Alexis felt her heart sink a little bit.

"Why can't we stay for Christmas?" She knew she sounded whiny, but she had just arrived, and she wanted to spend Christmas with Kate and her Dad at the cabin.

"Because Kate might have plans-" Her Dad started to reply but was interrupted quickly by Kate.

"No, I don't have plans."

"What about your Dad? Don't you celebrate with him?"

Kate shook her head no, but didn't elaborate, and Alexis used it as her chance to edge into the conversation.

"Well, if Kate wants to, then can we stay? Pretty pleaseeeeee?"

Laughing, her Dad looked to Kate for confirmation, and she nodded her head, grinning.

"Of course we'll stay."

Alexis smiled and held the two adults tighter.

XXXXXXX

Because they were staying a couple extra days, Rick decided they would need to go back into town for a few more groceries, especially if they were to be having Christmas Eve dinner and then Christmas brunch. And Alexis decided she wanted to make some more tree decorations, so she needed to find an arts and crafts store.

Rick drove them into town, Kate having decided to join Alexis in the back, leaving him all alone up front. He could hear them chattering and giggling away, and didn't pay much attention until he heard a boy's name slip through his daughters lips. From then on he eavesdropped for the rest of the journey.

XXXXXXX

Finding a spot, Rick parked the car and waited for Alexis and Kate to join him on the sidewalk. Once they did, he handed Kate his Amex card, and her eyes bulged.

"I need to get a few things, so I want you and Alexis to go and buy whatever you think we'll need for the next couple of days, and anything else you want. I'll meet you back here in…say two hours? Then we can wander together for a bit, ok?" Not giving Kate a chance to shove his Amex card back at him, he waved to the pair and briskly wandered off.

Kate turned to Alexis, the card dangling from her fingers.

"Don't worry, I know the pin. C'mon, Kate, lets go!" And with that, Alexis dragged Kate into the small Arts and Craft shop across the street.

XXXXXXX

Thankfully Rick was waiting for them at the car two hours later, when both girls staggered towards him, arms filled with grocery and various other bags. Quickly opening the trunk, he helped put the bags away.

"Hope you didn't max the card out, sweetie." He said to Alexis.

"Hardly, Dad. Besides, Kate barely let me use it to pay for anything. You know she can be pretty bossy, right?" Alexis was joking, but Rick shot an annoyed look at Kate. He knew she was stubborn and wouldn't like spending his money, but he figured that because they were officially 'together' she'd allow him to spoil her a little bit. Judging from the glare she shot back at him, he guessed he was wrong in his thinking.

"Right then, how about some lunch?"

Deciding a change of topic was needed, both girls nodded in agreement, and the trio made their way to a small café.

XXXXXXX

After lunch, Kate told Alexis and Rick she needed to do a bit of shopping, alone. They nodded ok, but didn't hold back the suspicious looks. Watching as they walked into one of the bookstores that also provided a cafe, Kate quickly crossed the street and made her way into the old-fashioned little chemist. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist Rick much longer, regardless of her insecurities, and even though his daughter was now sharing the cabin, she knew it wouldn't stop them from moving their relationship to the next level. Feeling like a teenager just waiting to be caught (even though she was 32 years old and had bought them before), Kate made her way down the small aisle, grabbing the first box of condoms she saw, shoving them into the hand basket. She had no idea if Rick had protection back at the cabin, she hadn't been on the pill for months, and she wasn't ready to take any chances. Quickly moving towards the cash register, she added some moisturizer, shampoo and conditioner that she knew was Alexis' favourite. Paying for the items, she left Alexis' things in the paper bag, but hid the condoms deep into her handbag. Rick probably thought his little solo jaunt today wasn't at all suspicious, but Kate knew exactly what he was up to. Since they were spending Christmas here he was most likely buying presents. So while Rick and Alexis were occupied, Kate decided to do a bit of her own present shopping.

XXXXXXX

Alexis and Rick were sitting inside the small cafe, warm mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, Christmas tunes playing softly in the background, stacks of books covering every inch of wall space.

"So, are you sure everything is ok, sweetie? Did you have fun in LA?" Rick asked his daughter.

"LA was fine, Dad. Mom was too caught up shopping to really spend quality time with me…" She trailed off, a small blush creeping over her face.

"Alexis?" He asked, leaning over and grabbing her hand.

"This is going to sound childish…but, I love you, and I love Kate. And I know that at 19 the idea of spending a week in LA shopping and partying should be awesome…but it's not me. I miss you guys when I'm at college and all I can think about is when I'll see you again. I feel terrible that I've interrupted you and Kate…especially now that you guys are _finally_ together…I just…" Once again Alexis trailed off, not sure how to make her Dad understand what she was feeling. Rick had known his daughter for 19 years and knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Alexis, pumpkin, don't feel guilty for one second. I am so thrilled that you're here, and you know Kate loves you as well. And even though I've had Kate to keep me company this past year, I still miss you like crazy."

Rick leant across the table and kissed her forehead and she grinned back at him.

"I'm glad you and Kate are together, Dad."

Rick sipped his hot chocolate.

"So am I, princess. So am I."

XXXXXXX

Once the trio arrived back at the cabin Alexis and Kate made their way inside with all the shopping bags while Rick stayed outside to gather more firewood. Alexis took her purchases and her suitcase upstairs; she hadn't unpacked yet, and went into her childhood bedroom. She smiled nostalgically as the pink room brought forth a plethora of happy memories. After quickly unpacking her clothes and then hiding the presents she had purchased she ran back downstairs, eager to start work on new Christmas decorations.

Kate was coming out of the bathroom as Alexis all but tumbled down the stairs.

"Hey, Lex, I got you that shampoo, conditioner and moisturizer you like." Kate said, wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulders. Alexis felt her heart thud loudly. Her Mom wouldn't even know her favourite colour, let alone shampoo and yet it seemed Kate knew even the smallest of inconsequential details about her. Smiling, she wrapped her arm tightly around Kate's waist.

"Thanks Kate. I was thinking maybe you and I could cook dinner tonight?"

Kate smiled down at Alexis. "Sounds like a great idea. You have anything in mind?"

Alexis nodded and whispered her idea into Kate's ear. Kate laughed but agreed.

XXXXXXX

"I can't believe you guys made this for me! It's awesome!" Rick said, shoving the last few pieces of food into his mouth. Kate and Alexis grinned at each other.

"Yeah well don't think it's going to be an ongoing thing, Rick." Kate said standing and piling the empty plates on top of each other. Alexis stood as well and together they quickly cleaned the dishes while Rick went and tendered the fire.

A few minutes later Alexis was taking a quick shower and Kate and Rick were curled together on the floor in front of the fire. Her head was in his lap, his hands stroking through her hair softly.

"Thank you for helping bring Alexis here." He said quietly. Kate rolled so that she was facing him.

"She wasn't happy. Besides, the only reason I'm with you, Castle, is because I love your daughter." With that, she rolled back onto her stomach. Rick fake gasped and flicked her ear.

"I'm shocked, Detective."

"Why?" Kate mumbled, trying to suppress laughter.

"Well, firstly, that you're back to calling me 'Castle', secondly, that you would be using _me_ to get to my _daughter_ because usually it's the other way round, and thirdly, that you can admit to loving her, but you won't admit to loving me." He was joking, but the last part was said in a different tone of voice, and Kate recognized that they had reached another point in their relationship. She had three choices. Ignore what he said, make a joke out of it, or be honest to both of them. She decided to go with the latter. Rising, she positioned herself in his lap, trapping his legs between her knees, placing her hands on his cheeks gently.

"_Rick, _you have no reason to be jealous of Alexis. I love you, just as much as I love her."

Rick didn't hear much else except _I love you_. The words swirled around his brain, made his thoughts fuzzy and his body tingle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

When the need for air grew too intense and they slowly parted, he whispered back to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

_TBC_

**So, yes, I love writting the dynamic between Kate and Alexis. **

**I really, truly hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. From this one onwards they've been more and more difficult to write... so please review and make me feel ok about it =S**

**Much love, J**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, a short little chapter here, but I promise the next one is longer.**

****

Disclaimer: does not own Castle.

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter 13

When Kate woke the next morning she was firmly encased in Rick's arms, his lips peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone. After a few seconds of clearing her sleep-fogged brain she spoke.

"Do I look like some sorta sparkly vampire wannabe? What did I say about leaving marks on my neck?"

Startled at finding her awake, Rick froze. He had been enjoying watching her sleep, softly trailing his hands and lips across her delicate skin, admiring the beauty of her.

"I'm not sorry." He whispered, taking a small nip just behind her ear then soothing the spot with his tongue. She gasped softly before rolling to face him. Instead of giving her time to admonish him, he rolled his own body to cover hers, pushing her firmly into the mattress. He quickly covered her mouth with his, groaning at the sheer bliss her lips caused him.

After kissing her slowly and leisurely, he became more urgent, the need to be as close to her as humanly possible too great to ignore. His heavy breathing matched hers, his hands burning hot trails across her skin as his mouth plundered her own.

Just as Kate's head began to swim, as she felt herself drowning under the touch and feel of his body, she felt his fingers slide under the waist band of her sweats, grazing against one of her many scars. She had _no_ control over her body as it tensed, a sub-conscious reaction, her mind flying back to the terrible night when, with excruciating slowness, a killer sliced across her skin, his eyes burning with pleasure at her muffled scream.

Panic set in swiftly, and Kate pushed against Rick's shoulder, trying to speak past the tightness of her vocal cords.

"Rick, stop."

Through his passion induced craze he didn't hear her, only moved his mouth to cover hers again. His hand moved from under her sweats, grabbing the bottom of her tank top and lifting upwards. Realizing Rick hadn't heard her protest she gathered all her strength and used her legs to flip them over, her hands quickly taking hold of his and yanking them above his head roughly.

Rick was startled by the sudden switch in positions, and almost started to make a lewd joke, before he realized that Kate was definitely _not _ok. He froze, watching speechlessly as her head fell forwards, her hair shielding her face from his view, her chest heaving erratically.

"Kate…Jesus."

Her grip on his hands had loosened, so he gently pulled them from her grasp and sat up. She slumped forwards, her head landing on his shoulder.

"Kate, you _need_ to talk to me about this." He whispered into her hair, his hands coming around to stroke her back.

"Rick…I want to make love to you, I truly, honestly do…I just…every time…my mind goes back to that night, and I remember the pain. And the scars. And those tiny, innocent little girls. And I just…feel like I'm suffocating…" She trailed off. Trying to explain how much anguish was still living inside her was difficult. Luckily though, she had Richard Castle for a boyfriend. And he understood her perfectly.

"Katherine Beckett. I loved you before then, I love you now, and I'll love you in fifty years. Regardless of a few scars."

She pulled away from him, shakily swiping her hair out of her face, and he was relieved to see she hadn't been crying.

"You _know_ it's not just 'a few scars', Rick."

He nodded, trailing his hands down to rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing in circles gently.

"I know. And I also know that they're not all physical. What I want _you_ to know is that I love you. No matter what."

She nodded tiredly, tentatively pushing his body until he was lying flat again, her own covering his, and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. She fell asleep to the calming feel of his hands stroking her back.

XXXXXXX

Kate woke a few hours later, bolting upright, expecting to see the cabin walls shaking. Instead of the earthquake she thought she was experiencing, she fell back against the pillows laughing when she realized it was only Alexis, having jumped onto the bed making it shudder and vibrate.

"Lexi, baby, what're you doing?" Castle groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Alexis sat by the end of the bed, legs crossed, completely bundled up, an eager look on her young face.

"It's almost lunch time. And it's Christmas Eve Day. And it's snowing outside. Get up, get dressed, we're going outside to make snowmen!" With that and a quick kiss to each adult, she bounced out of the room and downstairs.

Kate looked across to Castle who let loose a loud yawn, eyes still droopy and hair all over the place. Her heart thudded double time. He was _her_ one and done…and when only a few years ago she would have questioned what she had done _wrong _to deserve him, now she wondered what she had done _right_.

* * *

_TBC_

**Hope you liked, even though it was short...and _yes, _I PROMISE they do get '_together'..._maybe in the next chapter...if you all continue with your amazing reviews =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've kept you all waiting long enough...so after your wonderful reviews I couldn't deny you any longer... ENJOY.**

**And just quickly, there will be a kind of 'prequel' posted at some point so some parts make sense...**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Chapter 14

"I'm pretty sure mine is the best."

"_No_, mine is!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Guys….seriously, what are you, like 5?"

Alexis came to stand between the two glaring adults.

"Now, since someone has to be the adult around here, I'll decide who's is best."

With that, she walked slowly between the three statues, tapping her finger to her bottom lip. After a few moments she turned to her father and Kate.

"Well, it's decided. _Mine_ is definitely the best."

"You can't include yours, that's not fair at all!" Her Dad gasped, horror lacing his voice. Kate laughed gleefully.

"I think Alexis is right. Hers is definitely the best. Mine would come in second. And Rick….yours absolutely takes last place."

Sticking his bottom lip out petulantly, he turned and eyed the three very different snowmen. Just because his wasn't as….traditional…. as a snowman should be, doesn't mean it wasn't _freaking awesome!_

"You know, I'm beginning to realize you girls love ganging up on me." He whined. They grinned at each other and linked arms.

"We do, so very much, Ricky."

"That's ok, that's fine." He said, stalking towards them and they backed away cautiously.

"Dad…" Alexis warned, noticing the evil glint to her Dad's eyes.

He clapped his hands together and licked his lips.

"Hmmm…which pretty lady should I get first?"

Giving them no chance to reply he lunged forward, aiming to tackle his daughter. She shrieked, and just before his body could collide with hers she was blocked by Kate, who used her own body as a shield. He knocked into her, bringing them both crashing to the snow covered ground.

As a cop, Kate was used to having the breath knocked from her lungs, but Rick wasn't. She used the opportunity to quickly flip them, so she was kneeling over him. Alexis came to stand above her Dad's head, her gloved hands full of snow.

"Alexis…" Rick warned, even though he knew it was useless. He glanced to his girlfriend, his eyes pleading for mercy. She grinned, her cheeks red from the cold, and nodded at Alexis. Opening his mouth to shout 'no' was a big mistake. Alexis emptied her hands and snow fell all over his face, into his mouth and down the front of his jacket. He coughed and spluttered, unable to use his hands as they were trapped beneath Kate's knees. After a few moments Kate released him and stood, wrapping an arm around Alexis' shoulder.

"You feel like some hot chocolate and brownies?"

Alexis nodded eagerly. They turned and walked back towards the cabin, leaving Rick in the snow.

"Hey! What about me?" He called after them, struggling to sit up.

His daughter turned to face him, trying hard not to smile.

"The fire needs more wood."

And with that, the pair continued on, making their way inside the warm cabin. Groaning, Rick flopped onto his back. They would definitely be the death of him.

XXXXXXX

"I'm going to name mine….Fred? Or maybe Ginger?"

Kate nodded at Alexis before glancing down.

"What should I call mine?"

"Maybe I'll call mine Ginger and you can have Fred?"

"Sure, sounds good. What do you think, Fred?"

Rick had obviously walked in at the end of the conversation, as his brow crinkled in complete confusion. Alexis and Kate were sitting at each end of the sofa, their legs just meeting in the centre. They were both slouched, hands resting below their stomachs.

"Soooo, what's going on?" He asked, moving to sit on the edge next to Kate.

"We were deciding what to name our babies. Mine is Ginger and Kate's is Fred." His daughter replied. Still a little bit confused, Castle nudged Kate.

"Enlighten me as to why my daughter is making me a grandfather."

Kate laughed before taking his hand and placing it on her belly. _Oh, _he thought, feeling the large bulge that was usually toned.

"We ate too much dinner. Now we have food babies." Kate explained. Nodding in relief, Rick moved to sit on the rug, leaning against the sofa. Kate used the opportunity to run her fingers tenderly through his hair.

"That reminds me." Rick said after a few quiet minutes and pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled quickly for a moment before handing the phone to Kate.

"Ryan sent this a few hours ago."

There was a picture of Ryan lying in a hospital bed with Jenny, both beaming, and an angelic little face and tuft of blond hair just visible above a pink blanket. Attached to the image was a message. _Emma would like to thank her Aunty Kate, Uncle Rick and Alexis for the beautiful flowers. Love, the Ryan family._

"Looks like Ryan was one of the lucky ones. I remember when Alexis was just a few days old. Red hair and a red face, screaming her lungs out. Not a pretty baby." Rick said, showing the photograph to his daughter. She glared at him and swatted him away.

"Your mean."

"But not wrong, sweetie. Look at you now though, the prettiest girl in the whole wide world!" He gushed. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Alexis said, untangling her legs from Kate's and standing.

"Already? Don't you wanna play another game of Monopoly?" Rick pouted. Shaking her head, Alexis quickly kissed each adult goodnight.

"No, you cheat too much." And with that, she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

Sighing, Kate stood as well, stretching. Her shirt rode up and Rick's eyes glued to her naked skin. When she noticed him ogling, she lowered her arms and nudged her foot into his ribs.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Alone?"

When she nodded, Rick tried not to let his disappointment show. Once she had disappeared into the bathroom he made his way upstairs. He needed to have a serious conversation with his daughter.

XXXXXXX

After having spoken to Alexis and then said goodnight, Rick made his way downstairs. He could hear Kate was still in the shower. Taking a deep breath, he quietly opened the bathroom door and crept in, shutting it softly behind him. He moved over to the bathtub and sat on the edge, facing the shower. The dark red curtain was pulled across, so he couldn't see Kate, only hear her soft humming above the spray of water.

His hands were shaking slightly, knowing that when she saw him she would be furious, and perhaps shut him out, retreat back into herself. But he wasn't going to let her. It was time for her to overcome her fears, whether she liked it or not. And he knew that sounded awful, but his heart couldn't take one more stab when he tried to touch her and she would flinch away. He knew it wasn't because of him, that it was stemming from the situation earlier in the year.

After a few minutes the water stopped and a few seconds later the curtain opened. Rick kept his eyes trained on Kate's face, refusing to let his eyes wander until she was comfortable for him to do so. She looked up and gasped when she saw him sitting there.

"Rick! Get out!" She hissed, not wanting to raise her voice with Alexis just above them. She stepped back into the shower and yanked the curtain across so she was out of view.

"No. Come here." His voice was forceful, more forceful than he could ever remember using.

She was silent for a few seconds, and when she spoke it was so soft he almost didn't hear.

"Rick, _please._"

He almost caved. Almost. But he knew she needed this, so he stayed firm.

"No. Kate, come here."

"At least pass me a towel."

"No."

"It's cold, Castle!"

No, he wasn't going to fall for that.

"Then the sooner you come here the sooner you can have a towel and be warm. Don't make come over there and get you."

He felt as though the butterflies in his stomach were trying to escape. He was so anxious. He had never been so harsh with her before, and he hated it. Hated that she sounded weak and not at all like the fearless Detective he had come to love.

Kate took a deep breath before letting the air woosh out of her lungs. Her hands were trembling. She knew Rick was serious. She knew he was only trying to help and she loved him even more for forcing the issue out into the open. That didn't mean she was happy about it. She glanced down at her body, her stomach churning at what she saw….she had to trust that he wouldn't cringe away…and if she couldn't trust him with this, well…then they really had no chance. Taking another deep breath she curled her fingers around the curtain and slowly pulled it away, allowing her body to come into view.

Rick kept his eyes on Kate's face as the curtain pulled away. She was pale, her lower lip wavering slightly. _God, _he felt so guilty for putting her through this. Gulping, he beckoned her towards him. She did as she was told, coming to stand uneasily between his legs. She refused to meet his eyes, staring over his shoulder at the wall. He took this as his opportunity to slowly trail his eyes down her body. Her skin, her _body_, was perfect, ivory white, glistening with water droplets. But his eyes quickly found the source of her insecurities. He could see two pale pink slashes across her toned stomach and one curving under her left breast. Another at least 10cm in length ran down her right inner thigh. Two smaller ones arched over her left hip bone. Using his fingers, he delicately traced each scar, and when he felt her tense body relax slightly, he followed with his lips. He pressed gentle breathy kisses on each mark as though trying to kiss away her pain. Placing his hands on her hips he gently turned her around. Just like her legs, her back was long and lean. There were another three marks, one much longer and nastier looking than the other two. Once again he soothed them with his lips. He stood slowly so as not to startle her, and brought his lips to the back of her neck. Surprising him, she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to trace his mouth across her racing pulse. He almost stopped breathing when he heard her let out the smallest of whimpers. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and finally making eye contact.

"Thank you." She whispered, before slowly bringing her mouth to his. They stood there, bodies pressed tightly together, kissing slowly and deeply. It wasn't until Rick felt Kate shiver that he remembered she was naked and more than likely cold. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away, before flashing her a smirk. She raised an eyebrow in question. Not giving her the chance to stop him, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style. She didn't even bother protesting, just shook her head in amusement as he led them back into the main room and then upstairs into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

He placed her gently on their bed, but she quickly rose to her knees, taking hold of his shirt and slowly undoing the buttons. His breath hitched when the shirt finally fell to the ground and she threw him a saucy wink, trailing her nails down his bare chest. Her lips followed her hands until they came to his jeans. Leisurely she undid the buckle and zipper, letting his pants pool around his ankles. His erection was straining against the confines of his boxers and he almost blew when she licked her lips and hummed in appreciation.

It had been so long, for both of them, that he knew it would be over quickly. Not giving her hands the chance to explore, he used his own body to push her onto her back, bringing his mouth to meet hers. Their tongues dueled, their breaths becoming harsher and desperately urgent. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand trailing between their bodies across his chest, occasionally dipping below his boxers, causing his brain to short circuit.

Deciding it was time to stop teasing him, Kate pulled his boxes down, her fingers quickly wrapping around his straining erection. She felt his body tense and he let out a heavy groan. Encouraged, she slowly stroked up and down, becoming faster as his breath against her neck became heavier. She felt his shaky hand glide down her body before lightly rubbing against her slick folds. She was wet and ready, and as he used two fingers to penetrate her, she arched in pleasure, a loud gasp escaping her lips.

Peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone, Rick lowered his head, using his tongue to trace around her nipple before engulfing her breast, biting down gently. Her fingers dug into his back, almost painfully, and her hand working him below sped up. He wasn't going to last much longer, so he slowed down his pumping fingers, feeling her body twitch as he removed them and brought his hand up to cradle her face. He kissed her deeply, and understanding, she used her hand to guide him into her. She was tight, so tight it took him a few tries before his pelvis finally met hers. He pulled his mouth away and her green eyes met his blue ones. She was smiling at him, her eyes dazzling, arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist. His last thought before he started to move within her was that he without doubt; he must have died and gone to heaven.

* * *

***blushes* ... I cannot even begin to explain how much I hope you all like this one...I've never been more nervous posting a chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a short little fluffy piece...sadly, we've almost reached the end...just a few chapters left...**

**And a big THANK YOU to _Carolina17 ..._you know why =D**

**And of course, to everyone for their fantastic reviews.**

****

Disclaimer: does not own Castle.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15

Kate's body ached, but it was a pleasurable ache. She was still tingling even after having been curled up for hours against Rick's side. They were covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead and neck. Whenever one of them moved their bodies made a squeaky sound and the other laughed.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Rick asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"A lovers like a hunter…if the game be got with too much ease he cared not for't." Kate quoted fuzzily.

"You know Mead?" Rick sounded surprised, so Kate grinned against him.

"Just another layer to the Beckett Onion, Mr. Castle."

He laughed, his chest rumbling, causing the side of her face to slip against his sweaty skin.

"I think we should clean ourselves up a bit, Rick." Kate whispered, running her hands across his sweaty chest. His arms were folded above his head, but he dropped one to her shoulder, tracing random patterns.

"Guess you're right. Hey, how about shower sex?" He perked up at that.

"Jesus, Rick. You taking little blue pills or something?" She laughed, sitting up gingerly and moving away from him. _He _may be up for a fourth round, but she wasn't sure her legs could even hold her body up let alone anything else.

"Oh ye of little faith, Detective." With that, Rick stood and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist quickly, not certain he wouldn't drop her. Carrying her, he checked to make sure Alexis' door was firmly shut, before going downstairs and into the bathroom. He placed her on her feet only long enough to lock the bathroom door and turn on the water. And before she could blink, she was wrapped around him, her back against the cool tile, and he was deep within her again.

XXXXXXX

Kate lifted her arms in the air and Rick pulled one of his button down shirts over her head. He pressed a kiss to her mouth before moving away to pull back the fresh quilt covers on the bed. She sank into the mattress, her whole body pleasantly numb. He came to lie next to her, pulling the cover up to their shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair. Snow was falling steadily outside and Kate blearily remembered what day it was.

"Merry Christmas, Rick." She whispered, bringing one of his hands to her mouth, kissing his palm.

"Merry Christmas, Kate. I love you."

"Love you too."

Within a few moments, both were asleep.

XXXXXXX

A soft knock on the bedroom door woke Rick a few hours later. Kate was still asleep, although no longer in his arms.

"Come in, sweetie." He called to Alexis. The door creaked open and a mass of messy red hair came into view.

"Dad?" A tired voice whispered.

"It's ok pumpkin, you can come in."

Alexis tiptoed into the room, shivering slightly. The fire must have gone out again.

Like she used to do when she was a child, she crawled up onto the bed, coming to rest under the covers in between himself and Kate. Sensing a third body in bed with them, Kate rolled over, her eyes opening sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, Lex." She whispered. Alexis leant over and kissed Kate's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Kate. And Merry Christmas Dad." She kissed him on the cheek as well, before curling against his side and falling asleep.

XXXXXXX

Kate woke to the feel of familiar lips kissing her neck, a soft, warm body pressed hard against hers, and Alexis nowhere in sight.

"Rick…" She warned. He pulled away, pouting slightly.

"No. Your daughter is awake and will hear." She chided, moving from his grasp.

"You're such a kill joy." He whined.

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss, before leaving the bed to wrap her robe around her body.

"You love it. Now I'm pretty sure that's coffee I can smell. Alexis is probably dying for us to wake up so she can open her presents."

Realizing she was almost certainly right, Rick waited a few minutes, cooling himself down, before heading downstairs.

XXXXXXX

"Wow, I'm surprised." Alexis said, knowing eyes glancing between the two adults.

Kate took a large gulp of coffee, sighing in bliss.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Rick asked, swishing his cereal in his bowl.

"I always thought that when you two finally did…_it_…I'd have to soundproof my room. But I didn't hear a thing."

Not at all expecting that kind of comment, Kate choked on her coffee and her Dad dropped his spoon.

"I beg your pardon?" Her Dad asked, eyes wide. Did his daughter really just say that?

"Oh, please. You both have the 'after sex glow'. It's so obvious."

Kate spluttered again, her cheeks turning red.

"Alexis, honey, if we woke you-" She began, trying to apologize. Alexis held up her hand.

"No, that's what I'm saying; I didn't hear anything….thank God. Please try to keep it that way. But I'm happy for you guys."

Kate nodded, her cheeks returning to normal colour. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Rick slammed his mug down, coffee sloshing onto the table, and turned to Alexis.

"How do _you_ know about the 'after sex glow'?"

* * *

_TBC_

**So, as always, I sincerely hope you enjoyed...**

**And just a small P.S...a few of you mentioned a particular detail that was left out of the last chapter...fear not, it will be addressed in the next chapter. Promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A nice, long fluffy chapter for all you wonderful readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle**_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16

It took Kate and Alexis half an hour to calm Rick down. He was on the brink of hyperventilating, so Alexis slapped his cheek, told him to focus and listen to what she had to say. She proceeded to tell him that she knew about the 'after sex glow' because of books and movies and TV shows, _not_ from personal experience. _And_, as much as he wanted her to stay a little girl, she was almost 20 and had been in a relationship for the last 3 months…when she felt she was ready, she _was_ going to take that next step.

Of course, this only fueled the fire and Rick proceeded to tell his daughter that as soon as they were back in New York he was locking her in her bedroom and _never_ letting her leave.

Deciding that the conversation had gotten way out of hand, Kate interrupted, indicating the unopened stack of presents under the Christmas tree. Calling a truce (for now) Alexis and her Dad hugged, before the Littlest Castle made her way over to the tree.

XXXXXXX

"I can't decide." Alexis moaned, stalking from the tree to the fire place. At various points through the night all three of them had managed to sneak downstairs and place their purchased presents either under the tree or in the hanging stockings. Kate had been stunned to find a stocking, with her name woven into the velvet fabric, placed right next to Rick's. She wondered idly when he had had the time to have it made. Now that they're little post-breakfast clash had been averted, Alexis was undecided which presents she would be opening first. Eventually she chose her stocking, pulling it from the hook and sitting cross legged on the rug by the fire. Rick followed suit, so Kate did as well. They formed a small circle, each grinning at the others.

"Ready." Rick whispered.

"Set." Alexis added, nodding her head to Kate.

"GO!" Kate said.

They each tipped their stockings upside down and small wrapped parcels fell out. Alexis rapidly ripped the wrapping off hers, squealing as each gift was revealed. Rick and Kate weren't as quick, but eventually all three were surrounded by torn paper and piles of small presents. Bundling the paper into a ball Rick threw it into the fire before dragging the presents from the tree towards the girls. He held the largest two back though. They were to be opened last.

Once all the presents had been opened Rick pulled the two boxes over, placing the red one in front of Alexis and the green in front of Kate. They looked at him curiously, but he stayed silent and nodded, indicating they start unwrapping.

It was Kate who realized first what he had done. After the first few layers of never ending paper she laughed. It seemed the present wasn't a large one at all. It had just been wrapped in a million layers. As soon as Alexis realized this as well they both tore ahead, shredding the paper until each held a small box in their lap. Rick had been quiet the entire time, sitting across from them. Now, he watched as Alexis' face lit up when she saw what was in her box. She pulled out a key, dangling on a small silver chain, with a little plastic car keeping it company. Kate pulled out two keys from her box; different looking to Alexis', but with the same silver chain, only one of hers held a castle, the other a house.

"Dad?" Alexis asked, disbelief taking over her face.

"It's waiting back in New York for you." He said, pulling out the leaflet on the small, safe, compact car he had purchased for her (not to mention stylish, he _was _Rick Castle after all).

"Oh. My. God." She whispered, ogling the pictures. Her scooter was a few years old now, and instead of taking the bus between Princeton and New York, Rick knew the time had come for his daughter to have her first car. Leaving her engrossed in the leaflet, he turned to his girlfriend. She had a small confused frown creasing her brow.

"Kate?"

"Rick….what is this?"

Shifting so that he was sitting next to her, he took both keys and held one up.

"This is an…ultimatum…"

Ignoring her glare at his choice of word, he continued.

"This key here is to a new apartment, just a block down from me. It's gorgeous. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, very spacious, great views."

"You can't buy me an apartment, Rick!" She protested, shocked.

"I can. But, see this key here?" He held up the other key. "This is to my loft."

"I have a key to your loft."

Rick shook his head. "Stop interrupting me. Now, I know you have a key. But this one here….I want it to be the key to your _home. _To the place where you would live. With me."

"Rick…"

"Like I said, you have to choose one. Either move out of your crappy place and into this new one, or move in with me, forever."

Kate's mouth gaped. Everything was going too fast and she was having trouble keeping up.

"What about Alexis?" She finally managed to ask, tilting her head to the young girl who was trying hard not to listen in.

"Alexis and I talked, and she told me if I didn't ask you to move in, she would." Rick replied, grinning across at his daughter.

Kate, still quite bewildered, took the two keys from Rick. They were heavy in her hands. But she knew what her decision would be. Taking a deep breath, she placed the unwanted key back in the small box and pushed it aside. She dangled her chosen key, the key to her and Rick's _home,_ for a few seconds before slipping it into her pocket. Rick grinned widely.

"Excellent choice, Detective." He said, leaning in to kiss her intensely. Next to them, Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXX

"Lilly, do you remember Alexis?"

Little Lilly shook her head no, shyly hiding her face in Rick's shoulder.

"Alexis is my little girl. You played in her bedroom when you slept over." Rick said. Lilly peeked her face out, smiling tentatively at Alexis.

"You have lots of toys." She said to the older girl. Alexis laughed.

"I do. Would you like to go upstairs and play with them for a little while?"

Nodding yes, Lilly stretched her arms out to Alexis, who took the girl from Rick.

"We'll call you when dinner is ready, sweetie." Rick said to his daughter as she walked upstairs.

He made his way over to the small kitchen where Kate and Lucy were busy putting the final finishes on their Christmas dinner. The turkey had been cooking all day, and the delicious smell permeated the air, mixed with the luscious scent of cranberries and baking dough. Added with the snow falling outside, the fire crackling and the twinkling lights and the soft Christmas tunes playing….well, it felt like there was no better way to spend Christmas.

"Anything you need me to do?" He asked Kate, kissing her neck. She swatted him away, her attention focused on the food in front of her.

"Uh, set the table. We should be ready to eat in a few minutes." She replied distractedly. He did as she asked, one eye watching her the entire time. He could hardly believe he had Kate Beckett in his cabin, cooking Christmas dinner. When Rick had offered to cook, she had said she would like to. Her and her Mom used to make Christmas dinner together, and she hadn't since her Mom died. But, she could still remember how. So Kate and Alexis had spent most of the day slicing and dicing and talking quietly and Rick had done what he did best. He observed.

Now Lucy had taken Alexis' place, and since everything was pretty much ready to go Kate decided to dash upstairs and change quickly. Assured by Lucy that she could hold the fort for a few minutes, Rick raced up after Kate. Before he could slip into their bedroom Alexis called out to him. He poked his head into her room.

"Yeah, pumpkin?"

"Could you watch Lilly for a few minutes while I change? I've been cooking all day in these clothes and need to freshen up."

"Sure."

He picked up Lilly and a few of the dolls she was playing with, bouncing her on his hip.

"Come with me for a few minutes, Lil." He said, taking her into his room, sitting down on the bed. Lilly rolled away to play with her dolls. Kate was in the small walk in robe and he called out to her, making his and Lilly's presence known. A few minutes later she hopped out, attempting to put a shoe on one foot.

"Wow."

No other words could form in Rick's brain. She looked stunning, adorned in a strapless empire waist red dress that fell to just above her knees and stylish ballet flats on her feet. Her hair was curled messily around her shoulders and her make-up was light, just a touch of glossy red lipstick visible. It was simple, but gorgeous.

"I take that to mean you like it?" She asked, sauntering to stand between his legs. He nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll like taking it off even more." He said with a leer. She slapped his shoulder and tilted her head towards Lilly.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Castle."

Tugging her chin, he gave her a long kiss, and she quickly melted towards him.

"Katieeeee."

Laughing against Rick's mouth, Kate pulled away and looked over his shoulder at the little girl.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Ima hungry."

Giving Rick one last searing kiss, she moved away and picked up Lilly.

"Well I think dinner must be ready by now. Shall we go downstairs and see?"

Lilly nodded enthusiastically so Kate made her way downstairs, Rick trailing behind.

XXXXXXX

"God, that was fantastic." Rick said, flopping unceremoniously onto the sofa, arms outstretched. Alexis slouched beside him, rubbing her belly.

"I think Ginger is back." She murmured and Lucy gave her a confused look. Deciding to leave the dishes for another time, Kate moved towards the little group, sitting on the other side of Rick. Lilly was stretched out on the floor, engrossed in her coloring paper, and Lucy was sitting in the grandfather chair, smiling tiredly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Rick untangled himself from Kate's arms and retrieved the last present sitting under the tree. He moved to sit on the ground next to Lilly.

"Lilly, this if for you."

Eyes lighting up at the present, Lilly quickly took it from his hands and tore at the paper. Seconds later a pink box was revealed, the picture on the front showing a pink Barbie convertible car. Her eyes as wide as saucers, Lilly ran to her grandmother and shook the box.

"Look! Look!" She chanted, trying to tear open the cardboard.

Lucy took the box from Lilly, opening it and pulling out the shiny little car. A sound, something along the lines of 'oooooh' was heard from Lilly as she held the car in her hands.

"I think she likes it." Alexis said, grinning.

"Lilly, did you say thank you to Rick, Kate and Alexis?" Lucy said gently to her granddaughter. Lilly shook her head no, before throwing herself into Rick's arms.

"Fank you!" She squealed, then did the same to Kate and Alexis.

She flopped herself back on the rug, placing one of Alexis' Barbie's in the car, making 'vrooming' sounds as she used her hands to move the car across the floor.

Lucy sighed, tilting her head back, closing her eyes.

"You ok, Luce?" Rick asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ricky. It's been a wonderful day. Thank you."

Deciding not to prod, Rick nodded, before standing, moving to turn up the Christmas carols playing on the old recorder, and then offering a hand to Kate. She looked at him curiously, but laced her fingers through his. He pulled her to a standing position, before wrapping his arms around her waist. Understanding, she wrapped hers around his neck, and together they swayed to the soft tunes.

Alexis watched as her Dad and Kate swayed to the music, every inch of their bodies touching, her Dad whispering something in Kate's ear, causing her to laugh quietly. Something stirred inside Alexis…a need…a _want…_to someday be that lucky. Lucky enough to fall in love with her best friend.

XXXXXXX

Basking in after-sex bliss, Rick was abruptly jolted out of his little daze when Kate pulled out of his arms and sat up, holding the blanket to her naked chest. She had a serious look on her face, which immediately had him concerned.

"Kate?"

Instead of answering she leant across, opening the bedside drawer and fumbling for a moment, before pulling something out. She held the un-opened box of condoms for him to see. He gulped, realizing a _very_ important issue neither had remembered, not once.

"Oh…" was all his brain managed to communicate.

"I bought these a few days ago. I wasn't sure if you had…and I'm not on the pill.…"

He shook his head, disappointed in himself. He had _always _been so cautious when it came to something as important as protection.

"Kate….aside from Mother and Alexis, you're the only woman I've ever invited here. So, I've never had any reason to bring protection. I'm so sorry, I should have remembered." Guilt and remorse laced his voice as he took the box from her, twisting it nervously in his hands.

"It's not your fault. We both forgot. But from now on, we should…" She waved her hand at the box and he nodded, relieved she wasn't yelling at him for being a careless douche bag.

"Yeah, of course. But Kate, you know if…I'd take care of you, be there no matter what. I love you."

She smiled, taking the box from him and opening it.

"I know. And someday, it might be something we could talk about. But for now-"

She tore the foil from the condom with her teeth, giving him a sexy smile.

"-I want you all to myself."

* * *

**So, one more chapter and an epilogue...then a prequel (with a few chapters ready to go already! yay)**

**Just randomly, alot of you say you wake up to a new chapter..._I_ wake up to an inbox full of reviews...win/win is it not? =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**You've all just been so wonderful with your reviews/alerts that I've _added an extra chapter _to the story!**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

Rick woke just as the sun was beginning to rise, feeling cold with no warm body against his. Glancing around the dim room, he made out the form of Kate, curled against the bay window. Only a week ago she had been in that same spot, Detective Kate _Beckett_. Now, she was there again, but this time she was Detective _Kate_ Beckett, his girlfriend. His chest clenched as he realized just how lucky he was.

"Hey." He whispered. Seemingly unsurprised at hearing he was awake; Kate slowly made her way back to the bed, curling against his side under the covers.

"You know, when we go back to New York…it won't be the same." She said, and he felt his eyebrows reach his hairline.

"What do you mean?"

"When we're at the precinct, we can't be Kate and Rick. I'm Detective Beckett and your Richard Castle, pain in my ass. You still have to follow my orders, regardless of how much you don't want to and you can't fly off the handle if some perp makes a move on me. Ok?"

Instead of answering right away, he gave her a deep kiss.

"But at the end of the day, you'll be coming home with me, right?" He asked eventually.

"Right…"

"Then that's all that matters."

Smiling, Kate kissed his mouth, then his chest, then made her way lower, and eventually he had to use a pillow to muffle his delighted moans.

XXXXXXX

"Lexi, wake up."

Kate tapped Little Castle's cheek gently, trying to wake her. After a few seconds Alexis' eyes opened sleepily and she yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7. Your Dad is making breakfast, then we'll pack the car up and say goodbye to Lilly and Lucy. We need to be on the road by 10."

Moving over to the window, Kate opened the curtains, letting the sun shine brightly through. Alexis groaned, mildly annoyed at being disturbed so early.

"C'mon, Lex. If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'll send your Dad up…and we both know he won't be nearly as nice in waking you." Kate warned. Alexis bolted up, glaring at Kate.

"That'd just be a mean thing to do." She yawned. Kate smiled and shrugged her shoulders, giving the young girl a quick kiss on the head, before leaving her to get herself ready.

XXXXXXX

Watching as the cabin disappeared from her view, Kate almost felt like crying. How so much had changed in just one week. Kate hated to think what would have happened had she said no to Rick about coming to stay with him.

Sensing her misery, Rick reached over and grabbed her hand, holding tight. She flicked him a smile, before resting her head back, closing her eyes until they arrived at Lucy's house.

XXXXXXX

"We'll come see you soon, Lilly." Kate cooed to the little girl in her arms who was bawling her eyes out.

"And maybe you and Grandma can come visit us in New York?" Rick added, patting her back gently.

She shook her head, chanting 'no' over and over. Eventually Lucy pulled the little girl back into her own arms, sensing she was just going to get more distressed.

"We better go, Luce." Rick said, giving Lucy and then Lilly a kiss on the cheek. As teary eyed as her granddaughter, Lucy nodded. Alexis gave the two a kiss as well, and then Kate followed. Climbing into the car, the trio could hear Lilly crying as Lucy took her back into their house.

"Poor thing." Alexis murmured from the back, settling herself across the seats, leaning against her pillow.

Kate hummed in agreement, and this time it was she who reached across and entwined her fingers through Rick's as they drove away.

XXXXXXX

Kate woke to the sound of Alexis scolding her father.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up straighter in the front seat and stretching her legs.

"Dad is playing chicken with the fuel gauge, that's what." Alexis complained from the back.

"Playing what now?" Kate queried, confused, glancing at her boyfriend (and _God_ but did that word make her tingle) who was grinning impishly.

Poking her head into the front between the two seats, Alexis spoke to Kate.

"He likes to see how far he can get without filling up on gas. It's been flashing empty for ages now. In his childish mind it's like he's daring the car to stop running."

"Pumpkin, it's all in your head. I'm a man, I think I know when the car is out of gas." Rick defended.

Leaning across his body Kate eyed the flashing empty fuel sign then glanced out her window at the dark clouds and inches of snow on the ground.

"Richard Castle, you _will_ fill this car up at the next stop. I am _not_ spending the night stuck in the middle of nowhere and freezing to death." She said severely. Realizing this wasn't debatable, Rick nodded sullenly.

"Fiiiiine. Can we get gummy bears as well?" He asked petulantly. Knowing that if she said no, he would irritate her continuously by saying 'but Kaaaaaaaate, whyyyyyy?', she nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two survive when I'm at college." Alexis huffed, flopping back against the backseat and shoving her iPod earphones into her ears.

Rick smiled across at Kate, once again taking her hand. She smiled back, feeling giddy at the prospect that they'd be in New York soon, and then she'd be _living_ with Rick. It felt as though her life was just about to begin.

* * *

_TBC_

**As always, hope you enjoyed...**

**Much love.**

**J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, after this, all that's left is the epilogue...**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

****

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18_

_Hey girl, when you're back from your little lovers retreat with writer-boy give me a call. Gang needs to catch up. Lanie._

Kate read the text message, rolling her eyes. She sat on the bed….her and _Rick's_ bed, and eyed the bedroom at the loft. Her clothes had all been moved from the guest bedroom into Rick's room, and little miscellaneous items of hers cluttered the dresser and bedside tables, making it look like _their_ room. She was still a little stunned at the quick turn of events. Stunned, but deliciously happy. They'd been back in New York for two days and her old apartment had been completely cleared out. She was now officially living with the Castle family.

Rick came in from the adjoining bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, interrupting her thoughts.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked, throwing the towel at her.

"Lanie wants us all to catch up."

Sitting beside her, he read the message, smirking.

"Lanie is going to die when she finds out you've succumbed to my charms." He said, earning a glare and a smack to the bicep. Turning her back to him, she quickly sent off a reply.

_Lanie, you're delirious. You organize with the boys when everyone can have lunch. Rick and I will be there. Beckett._

Placing the phone on the bedside table, Kate crawled to Rick, swiping the other towel from around his waist and settling herself in his naked lap. He hummed in excitement, placing wet kisses against her neck. She was too engrossed in her boyfriend to see the reply from Lanie come through.

_RICK?_

XXXXXXX

"Well, ladies, did you have fun?" Rick asked, drifting out of his study as Alexis and Kate made their way into the loft. Alexis was grinning, her cheeks bright red with excitement. Rather than walk the few blocks to the grocery store, Alexis had insisted on driving her new sparkly car (for the millionth time).

"My car is so, so, _so_ good Dad. I love it so much." She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Quickly pulling away she raced upstairs, mumbling something about calling Paige. Rick turned his attention to Kate, who was now leaning against the kitchen counter, grocery bags by her feet, sipping _his_ coffee.

"Did I choose good or what?" He asked, coming to stand in front of her, his hands circling her hips.

"As much as I hate to inflate your already colossal ego, yes, you did choose well. She loves it, and it's a good first car for her." Kate murmured, placing the mug down, and then leant up to nip at his jaw bone.

"Maybe, since I picked so well, you'd let met buy a new car for you, since your one is about ready to die." He knew this was dangerous territory, Kate Beckett may be his girlfriend and they may be living together, but she was still fiercely independent. Her mouth ceased its foray against his neck and she pulled back, standing taller so they were eye to eye.

"Rick…." She began, and he knew she was about to give him a list of feeble excuses, but he already had an answer to all of them.

"Yes, I know, you don't like the idea of me buying you things. But guess what, Kate? We're in a relationship, which means I can buy you whatever I want. You know me, and you know I'm not buying you pretty things just because I _can_, but because I love you and I _want_ to."

He took a deep breath, glad when she didn't interrupt, and continued on.

"So, how about instead of _me_ buying _you_ a car, I buy one for _us._ A car that's for both of us to share….kinda like a puppy or goldfish or something?"

"I don't know Rick…you already have the SUV…."

Tilting his head to the roof, he groaned.

"Your waaaaay too stubborn, you know that? The SUV is _my_ car. You are _not_ allowed to drive it. Hence, a car that we can both share. Actually, I'm not even going to give you the pleasure of saying no. We're getting a car, and that's that. End of this discussion. Ha." And with a decisive nod, he snatched his coffee from the counter and stalked towards his study. He'd been neglecting Nikki the past few weeks and needed to get some writing done.

"Besides, I'll be marrying you soon enough, Detective, and when that happens what's mine will be yours and you won't be able to refuse." Throwing that over his shoulder, joyful at having the last word, he was satisfied to hear her astonished gasp just before he closed the door to his study.

XXXXXXX

Still slightly stunned by Rick's departing words, Kate made her way upstairs to their bedroom, flopping on their bed. She grabbed her cell phone, scrolling through the numbers before pressing call. She'd put off this phone call long enough. It rang a few times before a familiar, deep male voice answered.

"_Katie?"_

"Hi Dad." Kate answered, rolling onto her back.

"_Katie, I'm so glad you called. Did you have a nice Christmas with Castle and his family?"_

"Yeah, I did. What about you? How is Aunt Carol?"

Since her Mom had died, her Dad spent most holidays with his elderly sister down in Virginia, and Kate spent them alone or working. Until now.

"_Aunt Carol is good, Katie. She made the biggest pumpkin pie this year."_

Kate laughed lightly into the phone, her stomach knotting as the next words left her mouth.

"Dad…Cas-…I mean, Rick and I…we'd like to have you over for dinner when you get back."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. Kate gnawed her lower lip, slightly worried. Her and her Dad had a pretty big fight after her incident earlier in the year, and her living with Rick at the time hadn't helped the situation. She'd broken their non-communication bout and called him just before Christmas, letting him know her plans to spend the week with the Castle family, and he'd sounded genuinely happy for her. His silence now though churned her already nervous stomach.

"_Rick?"_

"Yeah, Dad. He and I….we're…together now."

There was another bout of silence, until Kate heard her Dad let out a bark of laughter.

"_Well, it's about darn time, Katie. About time."_

Kate breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed with her Dad, blushing slightly.

"_Ok, sweetie. When I'm back I'll give you a call and we can work something out."_

"Sounds good. Oh, and Dad?"

"_Yeah, Katie?"_

"Merry Christmas….I'm sorry I didn't call you on the day."

"_Don't be sorry, sweetheart. Merry Christmas to you as well. I know your mother would so happy about you and Rick. I love you."_

"Love you to, Dad."

Tears blurring her vision, she disconnected the call, and buried her face into a pillow. It was times like these that she really missed her Mom.

XXXXXXX

"I can't tell you how glad I am you've both come to your senses." Martha Rodgers gushed, holding Kate in a tight hug. Her son grinned goofily, but she'd never seen him happier. The young Detective blushed, causing Martha to laugh again.

"Darling, open some wine, we should celebrate!" She decided, pulling away from Kate, patting her cheek lovingly.

"Ahh, Mother…we're actually just heading out. But if you're not busy later, we can all go out to dinner." Her son said, retrieving his and Kates' coats. Martha had stepped into the loft, fresh from her trip to the Caribbean, just as they were about to leave. Quickly filling her in on the new 'status quo' between Kate and him, Martha had dropped her suitcase and bag and yanked Kate into a hug.

"That's fine, that's fine. Where's Alexis? I have some presents for her." Always moving, Martha headed up towards the second level of the loft, leaving Kate and Rick standing rather speechless.

"Oook. Well, that's Mother for you. C'mon, Detective, we have a lunch date to get to." Helping her into her coat, they quickly headed out into the cold weather, towards the Ryan apartment.

XXXXXXX

Ryan opened the door, ushering Beckett and Castle into his home. They pulled off their winter coats and gloves and he placed them in the hall closet. Lanie and Esposito were already there, and hearing the commotion came from the main room to greet them. Lanie pulled Beckett into a hug while Esposito shook Castle's hand. Jenny stood to the side, baby Emma cradled in her arms.

"Good to see you, Castle." Esposito said as Lanie pulled away from Beckett and eyed her friend suspiciously.

"I won." She said eventually, turning to Esposito and Ryan, her hand out and a smug grin on her face.

The two boys looked at her, then to Beckett and Castle, then back to Lanie.

"Damn." Esposito said first, reluctantly reaching into his back pocket and retrieving his wallet. Huffing, Ryan did the same, and money was quickly handed over.

"Uh…guys?" Beckett said, slightly irritated.

The boys pushed Lanie forward, knowing she wouldn't get attacked like they would when Beckett found out about their bet.

"Honey, don't be surprised. You know these boys will bet on anything. They're just sore losers, that's all." Lanie said gently, trying hard not grin.

Beckett wasn't surprised, really, she knew a bet had been going about when her and Castle would get together…but that was 3 years ago. To learn it had lasted this long was the surprise.

"Yeah, well, guys from now on, no more bets. Unless I'm included." With that, she shocked her two Detective's by pulling them into quick hugs.

Laughing at their surprised expressions, she followed Lanie and Jenny into the kitchen, leaving the boys to their own little man-catch up.

XXXXXXX

"It's like playing hot potato…only with a baby." Ryan said, watching as his baby daughter was cooed over, and then passed to someone else, then cooed over, then passed to someone else. Over and over again. The men, being Ryan, Castle and Esposito were lounging by the plasma TV, beers in hand. The womenfolk, being Becket, Lanie and Jenny, were standing around the circular kitchen counter, baby Emma now firmly in Beckett's arms, and not about to be relinquished.

"So, guess I don't have to kill you, Castle?" Esposito asked, nudging Castle's side.

"Uh, no." Castle replied, remembering their conversation before he'd whisked Beckett away to his cabin.

"Actually, you should still be on alert, Castle. You hurt her; you won't be having an open casket funeral." Ryan said, and Castle was slightly taken aback by the unusual ferociousness of his tone. It seemed Daddy Ryan was even more protective than the old Ryan.

"You guys have made it loud and clear. Trust me; I will never intentionally hurt her." He said after a few seconds, twisting his beer between his fingers. He glanced to where his girlfriend was standing, chatting away to her friends, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. He smiled, knowing he was partly responsible for that.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Ryan and Esposito nodded at each other, before clanking their beers together, Ryan then randomly bringing up the topic of how disgusting baby diapers were.

XXXXXXX

"So, spill, girl. You and writer-boy?"

A pro with a scalpel, Lanie had been appointed dicer, and used the sharp knife to quickly slice through the tomatoes while Jenny washed the lettuce for their sandwiches. Beckett was leaning against the counter, Emma now in her arms after a brief fight with Lanie about who would hold her.

"What about it?" She asked, playing coy. She knew Lanie had been vouching for Team Caskett since day one, so it was fun to tease her a little while longer.

"Honey, don't make me hit you."

Laughing, Beckett shifted Emma in her arms before replying.

"Ok, ok. Castle and I are together. Happy?"

Lanie dropped the knife and dramatically tilted her head to the sky.

"Oh, thank you Lord. It's about time."

Jenny, who had been quiet most of the time, smiled gently at Beckett.

"Congratulations, Kate."

Beckett smiled back at Jenny, then to the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Enough about Castle and me. I want to hear all the details about Emma."

Bringing the lettuce to Lanie, Jenny happily chattered away about Emma's long awaited arrival.

XXXXXXX

"Kaaaaaaate."

When she didn't reply, Rick poked her gently in the ribs.

"Kaaaaaate. Wake up."

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Kate opened her eyes, turning in Rick's arms to glare at him.

"I was almost asleep. _What_?"

"Well, jeez, if you're gonna be grumpy about it, never mind." He flopped around, his back to her. Kate didn't even have to see his face to know he was pouting like a 5 year old who wasn't allowed ice-cream before dinner. She also knew if she ignored him, he'd just wake her up again in half an hour. Sighing, she pulled on his shoulder until he was lying flat on his back. She raised herself on one elbow and didn't say anything. Eventually he opened one eye, then the other, and soon he was looking like a wounded puppy.

"Are you going to be nice now?" He asked smartly. It took all her willpower not to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Rick. I'm sorry for snapping."

Her voice was underlined with sarcasm, and she knew he heard it, but he decided to pretend he hadn't. He used both his hands to cradle her face, before bringing her mouth to his, kissing her deeply. Eventually he pulled away, his nose touching hers.

"I just wanted to say I love you. And I'm so happy you're here with me."

She all but melted, her heart leaping into her throat, goosebumbs breaking through her skin. She crushed her lips to his, rolling them so he was on top of her, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. _God, _but she wondered how she'd gotten so damn lucky.

* * *

_TBC_

**Sooo, final chapter tomorrow. Maybe. I've written two different endings and still haven't decided which one suits. Grr.**

**Hope you enjoyed, continue being _amazing _and leave a review. X**


	19. Epilogue

**So, here it is. Last chapter. I'm sorry it's taken a few days to post, I was ill over the weekend (and wow...bizzare dreams much) _and_ I still couldn't decide which ending to use...I eventually settled on this one...so I _really _hope you all like it.**

**Not a whole lot to say, other than a MASSIVE _thank you _to everyone who took the time to read and review... it means a great deal, and I wouldn't have come this far without your incredible support.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle. Yet.**

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue

Richard Castle watched from the balcony of his Hampton's beach house as his friends lounged down below, spread out on towels on the white sand, big red umbrella's shading them from the brutal sun. It was Fourth of July weekend, and with a lot of shuffling and planning, Rick was lucky enough to have his closest friends spend the weekend with him, Kate and Alexis.

He could see Esposito by the barbeque, Lanie scolding him for burning the patties, her big engagement ring flashing in the sun. Ryan and Jenny were cuddled under an umbrella, both not keen on the sun burning their fair skin. Alexis was sitting just by the edge of the water, little Emma held tightly in her arms, the baby squealing in joy when the waves lapped at her bouncing chubby feet. Jim Beckett and Rick's mother seemed to be involved in a deep conversation, debating whether beer or wine was better….knowing his mother, she would win.

He couldn't see Kate anywhere, but seconds later felt as she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing the centre of his back.

"Hey."

He turned, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Hey yourself. What are you hiding up here for?" She asked, leaning across to smile at the scene below.

He shrugged, turning them so she was leaning against the balcony, facing him. With one hand holding hers, his other reached into his pants pocket, his fingers closing around the little blue box he'd been hiding from her for weeks. There was no better time, or place, than now.

She watched him curiously, his Adams apple bouncing nervously. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the small box out, Kate's eyes immediately drawn to it, a small sound escaping her throat as she realized _exactly_ what it was.

"Shut the front door."

He laughed lightly, carefully lowering himself to one knee. Before he even had a chance to _ask_, the patio door behind him swung open, and startled, he quickly stood, spinning to face the intruder, his hand holding the box hiding behind his back. It was his mother, her eyes bright with unshed tears, holding his cell phone out with one hand.

"Mother!"

Of all the times to interrupt, she chose _now_?

"Richard, dear, you need to take this call."

Kate, sensing the urgency in Martha's voice, closed her hand around Ricks, gently pushing his hand into his pocket, letting the box fall inside. Pulling his hand back out, she entwined her fingers through his, tugging him towards Martha. Using his free hand, Rick took the cell phone.

"Rick Castle speaking." He didn't care that he sounded aggravated, whoever was on the other end had interrupted him about to _propose!_

"_Hello Mr. Castle, this is Deborah MacKinnon from Child Protective Services. We have a young girl by the name of Lilly Liascos currently in our care…."_

Feeling his body tense, Kate watched as a myriad of expressions crossed his face, before it settled on one. Devastation.

"What is it, Rick?"

He turned stunned eyes to his almost-fiancée, tears blurring _his_ vision, not even knowing _where_ to start...

* * *

**So, before you throw objects at my head, I'm _sorry _it was short...and _yes, _there will be a sequel...like I could leave you wonderful people hanging... (let me hear you say YAY?)**

**Once again, thank you for your incredible support throughout the story, and I hope you loved this chapter, and will love the sequel (and prequel) as much as you did _A Winter Wonderland._**

**For now, **

**Jess**


End file.
